Secrets and Lies
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Secrets with a new twist. What would have happened if Sean would have came back with them to Toronto instead of staying in Wasaga Beach?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets & Lies**

**By: Lexxie Sparrow**

**Summery: Secrets with a new twist. What would have happened if Sean would have came back with them to Tortono instead of staying in Wasaga Beach? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did would I be sitting here typing this? All characters and locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is my very frist Degrassi story. Reviews and constructive critisim are welcome.**

He was sitting there on the couch staring at the tv like he had been for the past two months. His girlfriend had been supportive for the first few weeks but lately she had been starting to get frustrated with him. Just because he couldn't get over what had happened that day at the school as easy as the rest of them had but then again none of them had taken another kid's life. His best friend had been coming around a lot more since the shooting but lately even he had stopped coming around as often.

"Sean, I'm going to go hang out with Marco," he heard his live in girlfriend, Ellie, say. "I'll be home later," she said giving him a quick kiss before heading out the door as Jay came in.

"OK man guess what?" Jay said flopping down on the couch next to him.

Sean sighed. "I'm not hanging out down at the ravine tonight. Besides I have a girlfriend," he said never moving his eyes from the tv.

Jay shook his head. "Yes, you are dude. Your getting off this couch, getting in the shower and coming with me. You need to come relax. Forget about everything for a while."

"I'm not in the mood all right." Sean said as Jay grabbed the remote from his hand to turn off the tv.

"Listen you are getting in the shower if I have to personally drag you in there then we are going to go to the ravine and have fun, all right?" Jay glared at him. Sean sighed and leaned back against the couch. "All right we'll do this the hard way," he said grabbing his best friend by the arm and drug him all the way into the bathroom. He turned on the water and left him in there.

He sighed for the third time that day and decided to go ahead and take a shower. After all there was no need to waste the water. He quickly striped and got in. About twenty minutes later he turned off the water and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"So come on, dude, let's party." Jay said quickly throwing his arm around the other boy holding tight to his shoulder as he steered him out the door and down to his orange Civic.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They help make me write more. I'm sorry its so short and as for the pairing I'm not completely sure just yet.**

**Chapter 2 **

He was sitting on the picnic table when she walked up to him. "Didn't think you'd show," he said in greeting.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked him. When he shook his head no she sat down. They sat there talking for a little while until she noticed the van. "What's in there?"

"What do you thinks in there?" he asked slightly smirking. Everything was going according to plan.

Emma shrugged. "Beer? More beer? Smelly, shag carpeting from the '70's?" She told him.

"Wanna find out?" he asked slightly smirking. At her nod he stood up from the table and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the van. He opened the door and let her go in first before quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. He smirked before going to get himself another beer. After grabbing a bottle out of the cooler he walked around until he spotted his best friend.

"Yo Sean!" Jay called running up to him. Sean rolled his eyes before turning to face the other boy. It had been about two hours since they had gotten there and it was apparent that he didn't want to be there.

"What Jay? Isn't it enough that I came tonight?" he asked sounding as if he was ready to go home for the night. Watching girls throw themselves at guys was not what he felt like doing tonight.

"I got a surprise for you. Come on." Jay said grabbing him by the shoulder and led him to the old van.

Sean pulled away from him and turned to glare at him. "Do you want Ellie to kill me? I'm not going in there." He said haughtily. Just because him and Ellie weren't doing so well lately didn't mean he would turn to one of the girls there at the ravine.

Jay smirking at him lifting up his beer. "Yes, you are," he replied throwing back the sliding door and practically threw the other boy in.

"Great. Just great." Sean muttered looking around before laying back against the pillows that were in there and closing his eyes.

"Sean?" he heard a surprised voice call to him. He opened his eyes to find a girl in the van staring down at him.

"Emma?!"

**TBC...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Emma?!" Sean yelped surprised. She was the last person he ever thought would be down in the ravine.

"Hey," she said quietly. It had been a few months since they had spoken to each other. Most of his time since coming back from their trip to Wasaga had been spent with Ellie or Jay watching him. Neither one had been able to talk to the other since the shooting.

"How've you been?" he asked her sitting up against the pillows.

"I've been ok I guess." Emma said sitting down next to him. "Mom, Snake and Manny have been great."

Sean nodded. "So have Ellie and Jay."

"They're driving me crazy." Emma said as Sean chuckled for the first time since coming back to Toronto. "They all expect me to be ok after everything." Sean's laugh quickly died back down.

"Yea. Ellie was very supportive for the first couple of weeks but lately she's been hanging out with Marco and she keeps pushing me to go to counseling" he said closing his eyes. Everything was quiet for a couple minutes until she spoke up again.

"I never thanked you for saving me that day, Sean," she said speaking softly. "Lately I've been wondering why you did. I was horrible to you after our break up."

Sean shook his head. "It wasn't just you that was responsible for that, Em. Stealing your step-dad's laptop your mom bought him was stupid even if I was angry at you. Especially when I knew he was sick," he said remorsefully taking a good look at her. She had changed so much since they had been together the year before. He remembered one day that past summer when he had been working on Mr. Simpson's car. She had come home from the dentist after getting her braces off. She took his breath away that day. If it wouldn't have been for Chris showing up not too long after he would have wound up doing something he probably wouldn't have regretted.

There was also that cook out that Mrs. Nelson had invited both him and Ellie to one day near the end of summer. Jay ended up tagging along and helped him and Craig blow up water balloons they had used to go after the girls. They ended up getting them back by grabbing the water hose. Thinking back on it they had seemed so innocent that summer. Who knew that one day could destroy so much?

"What happened to us?" he whispered quietly.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Being involved in something that horrific is very damaging. But it happened so long ago everyone should be over it. At least that is what they all keep saying."

"None of them had a gun pointed at them or killed another kid," he said looking into her eyes. In them he recognized something he had seen every morning since that day. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The feeling of his lips against hers was so familiar. She had almost forgotten what he tasted like. She moaned when he bit her lip which allowed his tongue to find its way into her mouth. She pulled away when she felt his hand slip up her shirt.

"Sean?" she gasped trying to catch her breath. "We can't do this," she said quickly throwing open the sliding door and running out.

Sean sat there for a minute trying to catch his breath and wrap his mind about what had just happened. Afterwards he stepped out of the van and heard catcalls come from where Jay was sitting before walking up to him.

"That was low, man. I'm going home," he said sounding just as depressed, if not more than he had when Jay picked him up before heading out of the park.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for taking the time to read this and review. It really helps me right faster. I know this is short but I need to get the build up for my plot. Once again thanks and here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Sean walked through the door of his apartment when he heard his girlfriend call out to him. Apparently he had been gone longer than he thought. "Is that you?" Ellie called from their bedroom.

"Yea El it's me," he called back taking off his jacket and sitting down on the couch.

"I got home over an hour ago. Where'd you go?" Ellie asked coming in and sitting next to him.

"I went to hang out with Jay," he said flipping through the channels not really seeing anything on the screen. Ellie leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"All right. Come to bed when your ready," she said getting up and going into the bedroom. He sat there trying not to compare the kiss she had just given him to the kiss he had shared with Emma about half an hour ago. He loved Ellie, Emma was just a moment of weakness. She understood him more in the short conversation they had tonight than either Ellie or Jay had in a while. He had no clue how Jay had even gotten her in the van to begin with. He'd have to have a talk with him about that later.

Ellie walked through the door to her and Sean's bedroom before sitting on the bed and putting her head in her hands. He had been so distant since the shooting. She had tried getting through to him there for a while but he kept shutting her out. She knew that tonight had been the first night he had been out of the apartment for anything other than school and grocery shopping. She had noticed the distinct smell of smoke, cheap beer, and something else that she didn't recognize when she had sat next to him. She knew exactly where Jay had taken him. She just prayed he hadn't gotten involved in everything that went on down in the ravine.

Emma crawled into her basement bedroom through the window and laid down on her bed. She should have know better than to except Jay's invitation to join them down at the ravine. The only good part about the night had been getting to talk to Sean. At that thought she brushed her hands against her lips. Tonight at been the first time she had tasted his kisses since grade nine.

But they broke up, he was with Ellie and his new friends, and he didn't want her anymore. They had their chance and she had let it slip through her fingers. Besides he seemed happier now than he had during their relationship. She knew it had been hard on him, it was why he found himself with Jay and his gang. Maybe she could have tried harder to spend more time with him or tried to accept Jay and Alex. They must not have been so bad for Sean to have left her for them.

She would never know now though. She knew that tonight had been a mistake, a slip up. It would never have happened if Jay hadn't have lured her into the van. A couple tears slipped out of her eyes as she laid her head down on her pillows to go to bed.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Emma woke up when she heard the ear piercing shriek of her alarm clock. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to remove the remnants of the tears she had shed the night before. Today she had to go to school with the memory of what had happened between herself and Sean while watching him and Ellie all day. She sighed before leaving the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Ellie woke up the same way she had for the past few months except this time her boyfriend wasn't in bed with her. It had been this way off and on ever since the shooting and had gotten more frequent of the past couple of days. Marco believed there was a reason for her to worry but she knew there wasn't. She knew that Sean loved her, he was just having a hard time dealing with everything.

She got out of bed and walked into the small kitchen in their apartment. She looked around and found a note lying next to the cereal bowl he had forgotten to put in the sink.

_El went to school early to meet with Jay. See you at school._

_Sean_

She crumbled up the note and laid it back on the counter. Sean never went to school early, especially not to meet up with Jay. Most of the time Jay barely showed up before lunch let alone be there early. _Maybe Marco was right _she thought sadly and went to get ready for school.

Sean yawned while sitting on the steps of Degrassi Community School. He had gotten up early so he could catch Emma before Ellie or Jay got there. He yawned again and saw Manny and Emma walk up the sidewalk.

"Hey Emma!" he called jogging over to the two girls. Manny gave Sean a strange look as the two girls walked past him. "Emma! Can we talk?" he asked trying to keep up with them.

Manny looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "You haven't wanted anything to do with her in a year, Sean. Why should she talk to you now?" Manny asked as Emma stared straight past him before they both went into the school.

Ellie got to school about ten minutes later and walked over to where Ashley was sitting with her boyfriend Craig. "Hey El. You might wanna watch out." He said jokingly. "I saw Sean trying to talk to Emma this morning."

Ellie shrugged but inside she was fuming. So much for meeting Jay. Yea right. "She was his friend and she was there with him when it happened. There's nothing between them anymore." She said pulling out her notebook.

"They were an item for years." Craig said trying to tune his guitar. "You never know El." Ellie glared at him when he said that and stormed off. Ashley glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"What?" he asked rubbing his arm as his girlfriend walked off.

Sean walked into Mr. Simpson's MI class early and took a seat next to Emma. "Can we talk?" he asked her.

"We have nothing to talk about." Emma said not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

Sean sighed. "Can't we just try to be friends? I know what happened last night was a mistake but I want to get to know you again, Em. Meet me at the ravine tonight, we could hang out like we used to." he suggested.

Emma sighed. "It can't be like it used to be, Sean. I'll try but don't make me regret it." She said as Mr. Simpson walked in and began his lecture.

Ellie stood outside of the classroom by the lockers waiting for her boyfriend to get out of class. A couple minutes later she saw him walk out smiling at someone. She hadn't seen his smile in almost three months. She looked next to him to see who was on the receiving end of his smile when she saw Emma Nelson, his ex-girlfriend. She didn't stick around to walk him to his next period.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Uh oh. What's gonna happen next? Guess you'll just have to come back to find out. Thanks all of you. You rock. Without you this story would have died already. Thanks again.

Lexxie


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey all. Here's the new chapter of Secrets and Lies. Not my best in my opinon but I had a bit of trouble figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Sean was sitting next to Jay on the picnic bench when she walked up to him later that night. "Hey," Emma said sitting next to Sean.

"I'm glad you could make it. Want something to drink?" Sean asked smiling as he stood up.

"Sure." she shrugged as he walked off leaving her sitting there with Jay who was staring at her. "What?" she asked when she noticed he was staring at her.

"What are you doing to him?" Jay asked her making sure Sean wasn't on his way back just yet.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Whatever it is keep it up. It's been too long since Seany boy's been out of that apartment for anything other than school." Jay told her getting up when Sean came back to the table.

Sean raised an eyebrow as he handed her a bottle of water. "What was that about?" he asked shaking his head.

Jay walked around the ravine for a while before he spotted Alex. "Hey babe." Jay said wrapping his arm around her waist from behind.

"What's up with Greenpiece and Cameron?" Alex asked him when she saw the two over on the picnic bench laughing at something.

Jay smirked. "He's finally come out of that damn shell he's been living in."

Alex turned to glare at him. "He wouldn't have been like that if it wasn't for us."

Jay glared back. "Why do you think I've been trying to help him?"

"How? By locking him in a van with his ex-girlfriend?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Jay shrugged. "If it works sure. And apparently it did." Alex rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and walked off.

Emma took a drink of water and looked around the ravine. "It's getting kinda loud. Is there anywhere else we could go to talk?" she asked Sean. Someone turned on their car stereo system not too long ago and now they could barely hear what the other said..

Sean shook his head. "The only place is the vans but."

"Alright." Emma said grabbing his hand and lead him into one of the empty vans.Jay saw this out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

Both of them got in the van and Sean closed the door as Emma sat down. "Can I ask you a question Sean?"

"Sure." he replied sitting next to her.

"Why did you save me that day?" she asked staring him in the eye.

"I did it because I had to. Don't read too much into it, Em." he said quickly turning away from her.

"Some days I think you should have just let him shot me." she said quietly.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not? Someone wanted me dead. How can you tell me that there's not something wrong with me?" Emma asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"One person wanted you dead. There's more that want you alive." he responded quietly running a hand through his hair. It had grown out a bit over the last few months. Instead of responding Emma leaned over and crashed her lips against his.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This has been the hardest and longest chapter I have written for this story so far. It's also a bit darker than anything I've written before. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Sean felt her lips on his and leaned into the kiss. She moaned and he slipped his tounge into her mouth to toy with hers. He pulled her into his lap as she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. He rolled over and laid her down as he slid his hand up her shirt this time without her quickly shoving it away or telling him to stop like she had when they had been dating.

Sean groaned when Emma brushed up against the growing bulge in his jeans. He started trailing kisses down her neck as she removed his hoodie and started to remove his shirt. They broke this kiss for a moment so he could lift his shirt over his head. He pulled her to him and kissed her as he pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the side of the van where his laid forgotten.

"Em are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked huskily as he leaned over her staring down into her dark eyes. Emma nodded putting her hand on the back of his neck bringing his head down to kiss him again. With that kiss everything vanished. There was no Snake getting cancer, no break-up, no Chris, no Ellie, no shooting. They were just two teenagers finding solace in each other's arms. Feeling things they had never felt before with anyone else.

Jay was back on the picnic table drinking down his fifth beer of the night and talking to a blond girl he had just met. He was going to get her to go into the van with him when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the van rocking a bit. He thought for a minute trying to remember who it was he had seen go into the van. It took a minute for him to remember but when he did he smirked before turning back to the girl that had captured his attention.

About half an hour later he was finished with the blond and looking for another conquest when he saw his best friend come out of the van. As Sean walked by he tossed him the keys to his apartment. "Go back to my place and take a shower, man. Don't think you want to be going home to that little red head of yours smelling like sex." Jay told him smirking as Sean nodded and quietly walked of towards Jay's place.

After Sean left Jay saw Emma come out of the van and walked up to her. "Yo Greenpiece!"

"What do you want Jay?" she asked him tiredly. After what had just happened between her and Sean she was ready to go home to her own bed. The full effect of what they had done had yet to hit her. He grabbed her wrist and tied one of the black wire bracelets around it.

"I don't know what you're doing to him but whatever it is its helping him better than everything we've tried." Jay told her as she started to walk off. "Keep it up!"

Sean walked into Jay's apartment and quickly headed towards the bathroom. he turned on the water for the shower and stripped out of his clothes. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw the hickey Emma had left on his neck. It was in the same spot that Amy had left one there before. Emma had seen it one day when they bumped into each other after their breakup last year. He'd have to cover that up before he went home. He also saw a couple bite marks that as long as he didn't take his shirt off Ellie wouldn't see.

He finally got into the shower. He was rinsing off when it finally hit him. His first time, something he had promised Ellie that he would share with her when they both were ready, he had just given up to another girl. Not just any girl either, Emma Nelson, the girl he had been in love with since grade seven and swore up and down to Ellie he was over. The feelings from inside the van hit him full force. It had been wild, uninhibited, in that moment nothing else mattered. He turned off the shower and watched the light pink tinted water go down the drain. It hadn't been just him that had lost their virginity that night. What Emma must be thinking right now. Sean just prayed he didn't hurt her.

He wiped the mixture of tears and water from his eyes before quickly drying off and changing into a spare change of clothes he had left at Jay's. He left the keys on his best friend's dresser before heading back to his own apartment.

He walked in to find Ellie sitting there waiting for him. "Where have you been?" she asked. "It's almost 3 in the morning."

"I was out with Jay." he said tearing up a bit. "I did something tonight that I can't take back. Every thing's just been so hard. With the shooting and the reporters. I killed someone but I was still a hero. Some nights I can't sleep. I keep going back there, El." he sobbed as she put her arms around him and pulled him close. "All the blood. It's just so hard." Ellie held tight to him as he cried the rest of the night.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Just dropping by with a brand new chapter and to say thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing. I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 8**

He was lying on his back in his bed next to his girlfriend staring up at the ceiling. He was right when he had mentioned to her earlier about doing something he couldn't take back. The only difference was he didn't want to take it back. The past few weeks spending time with Emma had made him feel better than he had in months. It was amazing that one girl could have such an effect on him yet that girl wasn't the one laying next to him in his bed.

He looked over at the clock to find it reading five thirty in the morning. They'd both have to get up for school in half an hour. He yawned and decided to get out of bed instead of trying to go back to sleep for half an hour. His mind drifted back to just a few hours before. He was no longer a virgin but it wasn't given up to his girlfriend. It had gone to the girl that had held his heart since grade seven, a girl he had barely spoken to in over a year.

He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and found something laying on his dresser. It was a picture of them from that summer. Things had been so great those few months. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more alive or content. Being at the Simpson/Nelson residence most days that summer felt like he was home.

Staring down at the picture his mind once again drifted to back in the van. He could almost feel her kiss on his lips, her hands on his body. He laid the picture back down on his dresser. He knew what he had to do but first he decided to go take a shower.

Ellie woke up that morning to once again find Sean awake before her. This time though she heard him in the shower. Last night had been the second time she had ever seen him cry, the first being when they went to visit his parents after the shooting. It worried her about why he had been out so late but she didn't bother to question him.

It had been the first night he had opened up to her in a while. After crying he finally started to talk about what had happened and let her comfort him. She laid there listening to the running of the shower before getting out of bed to get dressed.

Sean turned off the water and heard Ellie somewhere in the kitchen. He sighed running a hand through his wet shaggy hair. He took a good look at his reflection in the mirror before opening up the drawer under the sink and finding a pair of scissors.

Five minutes later Ellie called for him to hurry up or they were going to be late for school. She was putting one of her books in her backpack when he came out of the bathroom completely dressed. "What did you do to your hair?" Ellie asked noticing it was no longer hanging out of his beanie.

He took the black beanie off and ran a hand through his new shorter hair. "I cut it. Let's go." he said grabbing the keys to his car as he walked out the door. Ellie stared after her boyfriend for a minute before following after him.

They walked into the school and Sean was quickly pulled away from Ellie by his best friend. "We'll be back." Jay said dragging the other boy away leaving both Alex and Ellie standing there wondering what was going on.

"So dude what was she like?" Jay asked him when they were far enough away from their respective girlfriends.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sean said going over to get something out of his locker.

Jay laughed at his attempt to avoid the topic of the moment. "So you didn't go and screw your ex-girlfriend in the back of one of the vans last night? Then go to my place to clean up so your precious little red head wouldn't find out?"

Sean quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him."Watch it. Do you know what's going to happen to me if Ellie finds out?" he hissed quietly.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me on two conditions." Jay told as they started walking down the hall. "One you're cleaning that carpet in the van."

"What's the second?"

"Details. Was she good? Tight?" Sean just shook his head as he walked away from him to head to his Media Immersion class.

He walked in just as Mr. Simpson was getting ready to start his lecture. "Ah Mr. Cameron late as usual. Why don't you take a seat next to Emma?" Sean nodded and went to sit down at the computer as Mr. Simpson went right back into his lecture of the day.

Just a couple minutes into class he opened an instant message window and typed a message to the girl sitting next to him. 'Are you going to ignore me all day?' it read.

'We don't have anything to talk about.' Her response said. 'Last night was a mistake. You have a girlfriend.'

He stared at the screen for a moment before typing back his response. 'Last night wasn't a mistake Em. I got to thinking about stuff this morning. Can you meet me outside during lunch to talk?' he asked. He watched her think about it for a moment before she typed back her response.

'Meet me at my locker and we'll talk.' It read and he smiled before turning back to listen to Mr. Simpson's lesson.

After Sean got out of shop class he went over and sat down by Emma's locker to wait for her to get out of her class. He decided to get his lunch out of his backpack. While he was looking in his bag to see if he had brought it with him Emma came out and sat next to him after putting her books in her locker.

"Forget your lunch?" she asked offering him half of her sandwich.

He nodded and took it from her. "I must have put it in Ellie's by mistake." he responded and watched as her expression turned sour. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, Em."

Emma turned away from him and stared down at the floor. "I told you, Sean, it was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yes it was." he said and caught her look. "That's not what I meant. It was supposed to happen. Just not like that."

She shook her head putting the sandwich back in its bag. "You moved on. You have Ellie now. You love her."

Sean removed the beanie from his head and ran a hand through his recently cut hair. "Last night meant more to me than you know, Em. With Ellie things have gotten messed up lately. Sometimes its almost like she lives there but she's dating Marco instead." he said rolling up the hat in his hands. "I want to try again with you. I screwed up big time last year but I won't hurt you again."

Emma looked over at him and shook her head. "I won't let you do that to Ellie again, Sean. You're better than that. I can't be with you right now." she said getting up from her spot next to him and Sean sat there slack jawed staring after her.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jay was sitting at one of the tables in the caf laughing his head off. "She turned you down? You really rocked her world." he said before doubling over in laughter again as his best friend glared at him.

"It's not funny! She turned me down because I'm still with Ellie." Sean said stirring around what looked to be very lumpy mashed potatoes on his tray. Jay sighed as he took of his black hat and scratched his head.

"Well then make her think you're not with Ellie. I do it down in the ravine all the time." Jay said as he saw Emma and Manny walk into the caf and started looking for a table to sit at. "Hey Greenpiece, Santos!" he called waving them over to their table.

"Jay what are you doing?! Don't get them over here!" he whispered sternly hoping his friend would listen to him.

Manny saw Jay trying to get their attention and looked over to Emma for an explanation. Emma's eye widened just a bit before she shrugged and walked over to where the two boys were sitting. "What do you want, Jay?" she asked sitting in the seat next to Sean. She scooted the chair over a little bit so she wouldn't be so close to him.

Alex was sitting with Ellie and Marco a couple of tables over and watched as her boyfriend called the two grade tens over to where him and Sean were sitting. She nudged Ellie to get her attention away from her conversation with Marco on how to properly care for a ferret and on to the other table.

Ellie just shook it off remembering the night before. "She's helping him deal with the shooting and it's helping more than anything Jay or I have tried to do. I'm leaving it alone." she said disregarding the site of her boyfriend with his ex girlfriend.

"It doesn't make you wonder at all? If that were Jay I'd make damn sure she stayed away from him." Alex said watching as the two girls laughed at something one of them had said and Sean put his arm on the back of Emma's chair.

"Their just friends, that's all. Sean's not like that." Ellie said and turned her attention back to Marco.

"So ladies there's a party tonight in Bennett Park. You guys wanna come?" Jay asked throwing an arm across Manny's shoulders.

Manny raised an eyebrow in Emma's direction confused as to what was going on. "Sure I guess. What time do you want us there?" she asked missing her best friend frantically shaking her head no.

Jay smirked at the brunette sitting next to him. "Come around ten. That's when it starts getting good."

Emma plastered on a fake smile. "Alright we'll see you guys there. Come on Manny you were supposed to help me with that thing." she said looking pointedly at Manny.

Manny furrowed her brow before nodding. "Yea that thing. Let's go." she said standing up. "Bye guys!" she called as they walked away from the table. Jay smirked happily popping a fry into his mouth as Sean sat there glaring at him once again.

"Ok what was that about?" Manny asked dragging her best friend into the girl's washroom. "Why is Jason Hogart inviting us to a party? Better yet why is Jay even talking to us?" Emma looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Em you didn't do anything with Jay did you?" she asked her worriedly.

Emma cringed. "Not Jay."

"Then who..." It was like a light bulb went off over her head. "Sean?! Sean Cameron?!" Emma just barely nodded. "Em! he has a girlfriend! One that he lives with and loves. You know what happened when I got involved with Craig."

Emma rung her hands together. "He's messed up right now Manny. Worse than I was. We were talking and it just happened."

Manny just sighed. "Your not going to keep seeing him are you?" she asked.

"Of course not."

Sean was standing in the bathroom apartment trying to put the studs he once wore back into his ears. "Sean what are you doing in there?" Ellie called to him knocking on the door. "Jay's getting impatient."

"Hold on!" he yelled back slipping the second stud into his ear and walked out of the bathroom. "Ok come on Jay." he said grabbing his hoodie and quickly kissing Ellie. Ellie watched the two leave when she realized something. 'Since when did he have his ears pierced?' she thought before deciding to call Ashley to see if she wanted to come hang out.

Later that night Sean and Jay were standing by the fire talking and joking when Jay spotted the two girls.

"Hey guys." Manny said walking over to them after Jay waved them over.

"Hey." Emma said quietly taking a quick glance at Sean.

Jay grinned and wrapped an arm around Manny's shoulders as he had earlier in the caf. "Can I get you two gorgeous ladies something to drink?"

Manny nodded and so did Emma even though she was a bit hesitant after what had happened the night before. Manny then agreed to go with him leaving the two alone.

Sean ran a hand through his hair before walking over and sitting down at the picnic table. "I meant what I said to you earlier, Em." he said as she sat next to him. "I wanna be with you again."

"You're just saying that because of what happened between us. You have a good girlfriend, Sean. You shouldn't mess that up." she said staring at her hands.

"No I'm not." he denied. "I was thinking last night after Ellie fell asleep. I do care about Ellie but that summer I spent with you is the best I've felt ever." he said staring into her eyes. He put a hand to her cheek and gently kissed her on the lips. "Come back to me, Em." he whispered. "I love you."

Emma stared back at him now with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him hold onto him for dear life.

Manny and Jay were standing by the cooler talking when she saw the pair they had left behind. She was about to go interrupt when Jay stopped her. "They're happy right now, Santos. Don't mess that up for 'em." Manny sighed and prayed Emma knew what she was doing.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

About three weeks later Ellie started noticing changes in the way her boyfriend was dressing and acting. Just two weeks ago he had ditched his hoodie and beanie for his old jean jacket. Also there had been a few times while she'd be out with Ashley or Marco that she saw him and Jay with Emma and Manny hanging out at the Dot.

She had also noticed that he wasn't coming home until late. Last week she'd asked him where he kept going all night and he had responded that he had been hanging out with Jay working on a car that he had bought to restore. he had apologized for letting the project get in the way and ever since then he had been coming home no later than midnight.

She had mentioned this just the other day to Alex who quickly went to question Jay about why the two boys had been hanging out with the two of them. Jay's only response was that maybe he'd realized that Greenpiece wasn't that bad after all which let to him getting smacked by his girlfriend.

Ellie had no idea what was going on but, although it had caused her boyfriend to smile more than he had since the shooting, she wished it would hurry up and end. She wanted her man back, not this new version he had become.

The past few weeks had been some of the best Sean could remember. He had been hanging out and spending a lot of time with Emma. Some days they spent with Jay and Manny, other days they spent at her house after school making up for lost time. The only time he felt bad was when they were in school and the night Ellie asked him where he had been after he had spent most of the night in Emma's bed.

At school they couldn't be around each other too much. They sat next to each other in class but afterwards it was like they didn't have a thing to do with the other. It was hard most nights. There had been so many nights that all he wanted was to lay there with her in his arms but he knew that he couldn't. Until he got up the courage to leave Ellie he couldn't stay.

He was over by his locker when she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Em you know we can't do this here." he said grabbing a book he would need for his homework later that night.

"No one's around. Even so no one is going to tell her." Emma replied going to stand next to his locker. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I can't. El is wanting me to go out with her on a double date with Craig and Ashley." he said and heard her sigh.

"That's the third time this week, Sean. I know she's your girlfriend and I know you don't want her to find out about us but other than school we haven't spent anytime together in almost a week." Sean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know." he said closing his locker. "We'll do something soon alright. I promise." he said looking around before kissing her on the cheek before going to find his friends and his girlfriend.

He was sitting at the table in the restaurant twisting his fork about in his hand. For the past ten minutes Craig had been going on and on about how him and Marco had sprung Jimmy from the hospital to see Kid Elrick live. If he had to put up with anymore of this he was going to snap. Thankfully he looked up and saw his best friend rushing over to him.

"Evening Red, Emo-kid, Emo-kid's girlfriend." Jay said nodding to the three other people at the table before turning to Sean. "We gotta go, dude. There's some guy in the ravine that's pissed at us. He's wanting his car that we bought from him back. He won't leave. I got Spin holding him off for now but I don't know how long that'll last."

"What?!" Sean asked getting out of his chair. "He told us we could have the car." Jay just shrugged.

"Guess he changed his mind." he said.

Sean sighed before turning back to Ellie and her friends. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later. El I'll see you at home." he said and they quickly left the restaurant.

As soon as they were far enough from the restaurant Jay doubled over in laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"What's really going on Jay?" Sean asked now realizing there was nothing going on in the ravine.

"Just thought you might wanna go spend time with your girl." he told him. "Greenpiece and Santos are waiting for us at the Dot." he said as they both got into Jay's Civic to go meet the two girls.

"Manny I don't see why I had to come with you." Emma said playing with the straw in her cup. "I'm not in the mood to watch you flirt with Jay."

Manny blushed. "I don't flirt with Jay. I don't even like him. Jay is slime."

"Ah much nicer than anything else she's called me." Jay said smirking as he came up to their table and sat down beside her. Emma smiled at Sean as he sat down next to her.

"I thought you had a date with Ellie tonight?" the blond asked him.

Sean and Jay smirked at each other. "Someone came to bail me out of it."

Both girls chuckled. "Thanks Jay." she said laying her head on Sean's shoulder as Spinner came over and sat down with them.

"Don't mention it Greenpiece." Jay said smiling. "Seriously don't mention it." Everyone at the table laughed.

Later that night Sean was walking Emma home for the night. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked holding his hand.

"I can't tonight. I gotta head home." he replied as she looked down at the ground.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I promise, Em. I will find a way to spend the night. I'll find a way for us to be together. Do you know how much I want to hold you, to wake up with you next to me? I'll see you tomorrow." he said gently kissing her on the lips. He lingered there for a minute before pulling back. "I love you, Em." he whispered before going down the steps and walking off into the night.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Marco was sitting at the table with Ellie and Sean's pet ferret on his lap. "He's gone again, El? Where did he say he was going this time?" he asked his best friend. She had called him to come hang out again as Sean had left for the evening again and she didn't feel like being alone.

"He said he was spending the night at Jay's because he was too tired after working on that stupid car." Ellie said coming into the living room with a bowl of chips in her hands. "He really wants to get it up and running."

"He's been spending a lot of time with Jay lately." Marco told her petting the small rodent. "Maybe he's turning gay?" Marco asked her. Ellie just glared at him.

"You have to admit something's up there." he said as the ferret scampered off.

"He's not like that Marco. Sean wouldn't cheat on me." she said grabbing a few chips.

"That's what I thought about Dylan, that's what Ash thought about Craig. You never know, El." Marco said shrugging as he started digging through her dvd collection.

'You never know, El.' his words echoed in her head.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know Spike and Snake were going out tonight." Emma said as she walked into her brother's bedroom to see Sean playing with Jack.

"That's ok Em, besides he's kinda cool." Sean said as Jack rolled him one of his toy trucks.

"You ok with watching him for a little bit? I'm gonna start dinner." Emma asked him. Sean stood up picking Jack up and placing him on his hip.

"How about I take both of you out to eat? We could go to the Dot and grab something." Sean propositioned as he grabbed the little boys shoes.

"What if someone sees us?" Emma asked him. She knew that he didn't want anyone finding out about them.

"We're just two friends grabbing something to eat." Sean said as he finished tying Jack's shoes for him and grabbed his jacket. "Look even Jack wants to get out of here." Emma chuckled at him and took her little brother's jacket from her boyfriend and finished getting him ready. She put him in his stroller and they all headed out.

Ellie was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. 'What if Marco's right?' she thought. 'What if he really is cheating on me?'. She didn't think she could deal with it if he was. Where would she go? She started thinking of everything that had been going on with him.

The staying out late, hanging out in the ravine, hanging out with his ex-girlfriend he hadn't even spoken to in a year. What if he went back to her? She had seen the sparks between them right after the shooting but they seemed to fizzle out not too long afterwards.

Maybe Jay knew what was going on. After all it seemed almost every time he went out he said he was with Jay. But he had left the other day and a couple hours later she saw Jay alone working at the garage.

Besides if Jay knew what was going on then so would Alex. Alex would have told her if something strange was up. Even though she had been spending most of her time at the movie theatre or working with Marco on one of the school projects.

Maybe it was just something he was going through. Maybe he thought if he regressed back to who he had been then maybe he'd feel better about what had happened. She prayed it was just something he was going through. She loved him too much to let him go.

Emma and Sean were laughing as they came through the door. Emma pushed the stroller through as Sean carried the sleeping little boy on his shoulder. "Can you believe that waitress thought Jack was our son?" Emma said laughing quietly. "I mean come on he doesn't even look like you or me. He looks more like Snake."

Sean laughed as they walked up to lay him in his crib. "She didn't like us at all. Thankfully Spin came over to take her place."

"Yea." Emma said softly. "Thanks for tonight Sean. I know all this probably wasn't what you had in mind for us tonight." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's alright. I liked spending time with you and your brother." Sean told her kissing her on her forehead. "Besides if you want we can take the baby monitor, go downstairs." he said grinning.

Emma sighed. "Don't you have to go home?" she asked him.

Sean shook his head no. "I told her I was staying with Jay."

She just grinned before grabbing the baby monitor and leading him out of Jack's room. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked teasingly as she broke away from him and went down to her room. Sean chuckled before following her.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapter 12**

Beep! Beep! That's the sound Sean woke up to the next morning. He yawned and turned off the alarm clock. He looked next to him and was startled at seeing the head of blond hair on the pillow next to him. That was until he remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. He laid back down and curled up next to Emma.

"Wake up Em." he whispered placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. Emma groaned and curled up even farther in her covers. "Come on. I'm not gonna give up." he said nuzzling her hair.

"No." she whimpered rolling over and clinging to his chest.

"I know you're awake." he said holding her.

"No I'm not." Emma muttered not opening her eyes. Sean grinned as he moved one of his hands to her side. Emma's eyes opened wide. "Stop that!" she shrieked laughed struggling to get away from his hand that was currently tickling her.

"Why should I?" he smirked as they continued rolling around.

"Because if you don't I never do this again." she replied.

"Do what?" he asked laying on top of her.

"This." Emma said and pulled his head down to kiss him full on the lips. Sean groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"That's a very good reason for me to stop." he said as she nodded pulling him back down and pulling the covers over their heads.

Ellie was sitting on the couch staring at the clock. He said he would be home at 10 that morning. That was half an hour ago and he had yet to walk through the door. She looked over when she heard his key in the door.

"You were supposed to be home half an hour ago." she said as he walked into the apartment.

Sean cringed as he closed the door behind him. "I know, El, but me and Jay got busy working on the engine of the car this morning and time just flew by." he said going into their room to change before coming to sit next to her.

"Then how come when I called Jay he said you weren't there?" she asked him staring into his eyes.

He was able to keep his surprise from showing on his face. "You know how Jay is. He just didn't want me to get distracted."

Ellie sighed before turning away from him. "Just tell me you're not with her, Sean. Honestly."

Sean sighed getting up and getting on his knees in front of her. He placed a hand on each side of her face and turned her head to look at him. "I am not dating Emma. I love you Ellie. I would never have asked you to move in if I didn't. I never would have made plans for our one year anniversary." he said.

"How can I trust you?" she asked him.

"Have I ever done anything to hurt you, El?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Then you can trust me."

Later that night Jay and Alex came over to hang out before Alex had to go to work. The two girls were in the small kitchen while the two guys were in the living room on the couch sharing the twelve pack that Jay had brought with him.

"She really asked you if you were cheating on her?" Jay asked popping the top on his fifth one of the night. "What did you say?"

"I told her that I wasn't but I think she might be suspicious." Sean said taking a drink of his own beer.

"Well duh, man, you just spent the night screwing someone else." Jay told him. "Besides right now your lucky Ashley hasn't called her yet. She saw you with Greenpiece and her little brother at the Dot last night. Thankfully I stopped her and told her you were just helping her baby sit."

"I own you one, man." Sean sighed. They sat there for a little while longer before Alex came in and both her and Jay left.

"Hey babe." Sean said drunkenly as Ellie sat down in the stop Jay had vacated not too long ago. "You look gorgeous." he murmured placing kisses on her neck.

"Sean are you drunk?" she asked him incredulously.

"Maybe a little bit." he grinned. "I love you, El. Come on." he whispered before picking her up and carrying her into their bedroom.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have been dieing to write this chapter since I began. I've decided though to split it up. The next half should hopefully be up soon. I'd also like to thank everyone that has read this and those who have reviewed you are awesome! Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Lots of dialog borrowed from Secrets part 2. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13 part 1**

A couple months later Emma walked into the hallway at school carrying her costume. She had been cast in the roll of Mina in the production of Dracula they were going to be doing at the end of the week. She walked past Jay who had Alex lifted over his shoulder.

"Ow stop." she complained trying to get him to put her down.

"I love how mature your boyfriend is." Alex's friend Amy said standing next to the two of them.

"Put me down." Alex said shoving Jay's shoulder as he placed her back on her feet. "Great the first doctor's note I have that isn't a forgery and Mr. 'I can pick up a girl' has to make it look all suspicious."

Jay saw Emma walked past. "I'll see you guys later." he said kissing Alex and going to follow the younger girl.

"Your boyfriend's been acting weird lately." Amy said playing with one of the wire bracelets that were around her wrists.

"I know." Alex said staring after the brown haired boy.

Jay cornered Emma in one of the halls and pulled her into the library. "I need your help." he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can this wait? I've got to go put up my costume, get to class, and to top it all off I haven't been feeling good lately."

"Just two seconds." he pleaded.

She sighed. "What is it?"

"I want to do something for Manny." Jay told her.

"What?! Are you into Manny?" Emma asked him smirking then furrowed her brow. "Aren't you still with Alex?"

Jay glared at her. "Isn't Sean still with Ellie?" He saw the look on her face. "Sorry but please help me."

Emma sighed again. "Alright meet me later at my house." she said before turning kind of green. "I'll see you later." she replied before running out of the library.

Jay and Sean were up on the stage working on some of the sets for the play. "What's up with Emma?" Jay asked him quietly as Ellie wasn't too far from them talking to J.T. "When I saw her earlier she looked sick."

Sean looked up to make sure his girlfriend wasn't with in ear shot. "Yea she's been sick for a couple weeks now. She thinks its just the flu though."

"So I heard from Alex that it isn't just Greenpiece you've been laying. How's that goin' for you?" Jay asked him grinning.

Sean shook his head. "It was one night and it's really hazy. Honestly I don't remember too much of it."

Jay looked over at the door as his girlfriend came in and waved for him to come on as he was supposed to drive her to the doctor's. "I'll see you later, man." Jay said taking off his tool belt and laying it on one of the tables to use later

Emma met up with Manny while she dropped of her costume and walked with her and J.T to their next class. They all took their seats and noticed that the health nurse was there and set up for a presentation. "A show of hands," the nurse began. "oral sex is safer than regular intercourse?" A few of the students raised their hands.

"Okay. We think there's been a mini outbreak. Here. At Degrassi. Of this." the nurse said revealing one of the posters.

"Gonorrhea?" Manny read out loud before cowering in her seat.

"It's not a very nice word is it?" she said. "And how do you know if you have gonorrhea? Well…some symptoms are genital discharge, bleeding, burning, orally you might get a fever or sore throat."

J.T. snickered behind Emma. "You haven't been feeling good lately, Em. Got something to tell us?" he grinned. Emma just turned to glare at him.

"So you and Sean are going good again?" Ashley asked Ellie as they were standing next to the lockers waiting for their next period to begin.

Ellie sighed before shaking her head. "We were for a few days but it's just fizzled out again." she told her best friend. "I think I'm losing him, Ash."

Ashley looked at her sympathetically. "El, if he's not happy anymore than maybe."

"Maybe what, Ash?" Ellie asked her.

"Maybe you should let him go." Ashley said and walked off as the bell rang.

Later that day after class they were all back in the gym for rehearsal. Emma and Manny were standing at the edge of the stage waiting for their cues. "Em can I ask you a question?" Manny whispered.

"What is it?" she replied.

"When you and Sean, you know, does he use a condom?" Manny asked as J.T. shushed them from his table.

Emma looked uncomfortable. "Most nights he does. There's been a few times where he hasn't."

"You couldn't possibly be..." Manny didn't get to finish her question as J.T shushed them again, louder this time.

"There in the moonlight were three young women. Three…" That was the cue and both Amy and Emma stepped onto the stage.

J.T. sighed and was about to hit his head on the table before Liberty stopped him. "Am I ever going to get three of them?!" he yelled.

"Alex is at the doctor's. She should be back soon." As Amy said that Alex came storming through the door.

"Lexxie it was nothing." Jay said following right behind her.

"Lexxie is late for her scene." J.T. remarked.

"You want a scene J.T?!" Alex yelled climbing onto the stage. "Hey best friend Amy let's give JT a scene!" she yelled smacking Amy hard across the face as the rest of the cast and crew came out. "Tell me about the ravine Amy! About how you went down on my boyfriend, Amy and the bracelets you got for it!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Amy cried in her defense.

"By who's definition?!" Alex yelled and noticed the same wire bracelets around Emma's wrist as she tried to cover them up. "Her too Jay?!" Jay saw the panicked look on Sean's face. If Alex found out, Ellie would know in a heartbeat. He knew what he should do but it couldn't do that to his best friend, even if it would cost him his girlfriend.

Jay hesitated and that was all the answer Alex needed as she headed towards Emma who had started to turn green again. "Come on Alex. Let's go somewhere else." he said making a move to grab her arm.

Alex quickly turned towards him and stared at him with a mix of distrust and hatred. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I'll deck your smug face too!" she hollered before storming out as everyone stared mouths agape.

**TBC...in the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is part 2 of the last chapter. Enjoy and please don't kill me. You'll see why at the end.**

**Disclaimer: One scene borrowed from Secret part 2. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 14 part 2**

After Alex stormed out of the gym everyone's eyes were on Jay. He caught the look of disgust on Manny's face as she glared at him before walking out. JT let everyone go early so now the only ones there were Sean and Jay.

"Hey man. Sorry about Alex." Sean said walking up to his best friend. "What you did earlier, thanks."

Jay rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Are you alright?" Sean asked.

"I just lost my girlfriend 'cuz I just had to cover for your ass. How do you think I am?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"No you lost your girlfriend because you cheated on her." When Sean said that Jay stood up and glared down at him.

"Don't act all high and mighty when your doing the exact same thing." he said coldly before walking out.

"I can't believe it!" Alex yelled as she sat at the table with Ellie and Marco as they played a card game. "I mean come on. Jay hates her. Why the hell would he spend time with her let alone let her go down on him?!"

"Sean and him have both been spending a lot of time with her. Alex you've been busy with all the vice president stuff." Ellie said laying down one of her cards.

"But still!" Alex said putting her head into her hands. "You might wanna get Sean tested, El."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Sean's clean, Alex."

"Oh yea? If she has it then he probably does too." Alex said as Marco dealt her in.

"Sean hasn't been with anyone else, Alex."

Alex sighed. "If that's what you want to tell yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie asked turning away from the game to look at her.

"I mean little miss Emma Nelson has her claws in your boyfriend and she's not letting go. Sean's not yours anymore, El. Why can't you see it, everyone else does."

Ellie threw her hand down on the table and walked off.

Later that afternoon Sean went over to Emma's house and saw her sitting on her bed as he snuck through her bedroom window. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her laying down. When she didn't respond he tried again. When she still didn't respond he sighed. "What did I do, Em?"

"What did you do, Sean? You let everyone in the school think I've been sleeping with Jay!" she yelled. Thankfully Snake was still at the school grading papers while her mom and Jack were at the salon until six.

"I'm sorry but if I would have told Alex the truth she would have told Ellie." Sean replied.

Emma got off of her bed and started pacing. "So what? So you can keep me your little secret? Sean, Jay had to save me from almost being killed by Alex while you just stood there."

"I know." Sean said exasperated. "I'm sorry."

Tears began to form behind her eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore." she told him.

"What?" Sean yelped jumping up off the bed. "Em, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." she said as the tears started to fall. "You say you love me but if you did you would have left her by now. You wouldn't want to keep hiding from everyone."

"I do love you, Emma." he said going closer to her and putting her into his arms. "I'm going to leave her I just haven't been able to break it to her yet."

Emma shoved him away from her. "We're done."

"Em!" Sean called as she ran to her small bathroom.

"Just go!" she yelled as she closed the door and threw the wire bracelets at him. A couple tears slipped out of Sean's eyes before he could catch them as he picked the bracelets up off of the floor and pulled out a small black box he had in his pocket before laying both things down on her desk before he climbed back out of her window.

A couple hours later another boy crawled through that same window. He noticed that the person he was there to see wasn't in the room before he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from the bathroom. He opened the door to find the girl in question sitting on the tile floor holding something in both of her hands and sobbing.

"Greenpiece it's alright." Jay said in a way that he hoped was soothing as he placed a hand on her back. "Let me see what you got there." he said prying open on of her hands and a small gold ring fell onto the tile. He picked it up and noticed a small inscription on the inside. 'S&E Have Faith' it read.

"Sean and I are done." Emma said quickly trying to dry her tears now that there was someone else in the room. She stood up and threw something into the trash. "Can you come with me really quick?" Jay nodded as she led him upstairs.

They walked into the small kitchen to see both Snake and Spike sitting at the table talking. "Mom? Dad?" Emma called to get their attention

"Hey Em. Ready for your debut?" Snake asked grinning until he saw who was standing behind her. "What is he doing here?"

"It's ok Dad." Emma said. "He's my friend."

"Are you ok, Em?" Spike asked her daughter. When she asked that tears sprung to her eyes again.

"I've done something horrible, Mom." she said as she prayed she didn't break down again. "I need you to take me to the clinic."

"Are you sick? You don't look like you have a fever." Spike said as she looked over at her husband.

"I know there's something going on around the school." Snake said. "It's a specific group though," he said glaring at Jay. "You don't need to be worried, Em."

Emma sniffed trying to hold back her tears. "That's not why I need to go." she said as the tears started to fall again. "Just say you'll take me. Please." she said sobbing as both of her parents held onto her.

Sean sighed as he walked into his apartment think about what had happened at Emma's. Maybe he should just do it already. There was no use holding on to something that wasn't there anymore. Sean sighed again and called for his girlfriend as he grabbed something to drink out of the refrigerator. A couple minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him on their couch. "I think we need to talk." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Sean said wanting to hold off for a bit longer.

"How would you feel about another addition to the apartment?" Ellie asked him.

"What? You want another ferret?" Sean asked her somewhat amused. Ellie shook her head. "Then what?"

"I'm pregnant." The only sound in the small apartment was the sound of glass breaking as it hit the floor.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WOW! I never expected such a huge responce to the ending of that chapter. You all rock! **

**Chapter 15 **

"You're what?!" Sean yelped after finding his voice again. It took him a couple minutes before he could speak.

"We're having a baby, Sean." Ellie told him calmly.

"No it's not possible." he said as he got up and started to pace. "I mean we've never even had sex."

Ellie glared at her scared boyfriend. "Yes we have. I guess you were just too drunk to remember." she said tearing up. "Like it or not, Sean, you're going to be a dad." she said before storming off to their bedroom and slamming the door.

Sean fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes before deciding to clean up the glass. He was going to be a father at seventeen to a child with a girl he didn't want to be with anymore. 'So much for leaving.' he thought sadly as he went to throw away the shattered pieces of glass and picked up the cordless to make a phone call.

"Hello?" the person on the other end of the line answered.

"Jay, it's me." Sean replied. "How fast can you get over here? I need to get out for a while."

"I'm kinda busy right now Seanie boy." he heard Jay hiss. "What's wrong?"

"Ellie just told me she's pregnant."

Jay fiinished consoling his best friend before hanging up his cell phone and rolling his sleve back down from where the doctor had injected him with his first dose of medicine.

"Ok Mr. Hogart you're free to go. Just remember to get that prescription filled and take two a day for the next three weeks then come back and see me." the doctor told him as he stepped down off of the table. After Jay checked himself out he went into the room where Emma was waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of the tests they had run on her.

"The doc come in yet?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Spike was sitting in the chair next to the bed her daughter was laying in. Snake had stayed home to look after Jack.

"Not yet." Emma said sitting up. "Are you ok?" she asked seeing the look on his face. Jay sent Spike a look asking silently if he could have a minute alone with her. Spike nodded as she stood up from the chair and left the room.

"Yea." he said sitting down in the spot her mom had just vacated and decided to tell her about the phone call. "Sean called while I was getting checked out."

"What did he say?" she asked him stiffening.

"Ellie's pregnant." Jay said and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry." he said as the doctor came into the room.

"Mr. Hogart I'll have to ask you to leave." the doctor told him.

Emma grabbed Jay's arm as he headed for the door. "It's alright, he can stay."

The doctor smiled slightly. "Well your assumption was right Miss Nelson. " With just those words Emma broke down into tears. "Now you are aware that you do have options on what you would like to do." the doctor continued as Jay and Spike, who had come back in, held onto Emma.

Not too long afterwards Jay drove both of them back to their house. He had volunteered to take them since he had been headed there anyways. "Thank you for doing this, Jason." Spike said as she got out of the car.

"Not a problem Mrs. Nelson." Jay replied smiling as she walked into the house and Emma got out of the backseat. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked her stopping her from going into the house.

Emma hestitaed for a second. "I will be."

Jay sighed. "I know Sean's not gonna be around and this maybe strange coming from me but if you need someone you can call me alright. You need a ride or whatever just call."

After he said that she smiled just a bit. "Thanks Jay. Let me know when you want to do that surprise for Manny."

Jay smirked as she shut the passenger door and watched as she went inside before taking off for the night.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

The two days later Jay and Emma walked into the school and watched as everyone stared at them and start whispering to the person next to them. Ever since the incident in the gym everyone thought that they were sleeping together. Jay rolled his eyes and continued listening to Emma who was reminding him of everything they had planned.

"Ok did you put the flowers in her locker?" she asked opening up her locker and putting her backpack inside.

"Yes." he sighed glaring at a couple of the cheerleaders that had walked past them.

Emma turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms.

"She hates me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like that you gave a bunch of girls a social disease." She told him grabbing her notebook for her MI class. "Let me know how it goes." she told him before making a dash for the bathroom before class started.

"Come on Sean." Ellie said as she tried to pull him over to the table where her friends were sitting.

"How about I go in and find Jay while you tell them?" he asked trying to go inside the building. Ellie had decided that she had wanted to tell them about the baby even though they had yet to go to the doctor to make sure. She had just told him she would go after school in a couple days while he went to find a job as his student welfare wouldn't be able to support them once the baby arrived.

"Jay's probably not even here yet." Ellie responded. "Besides I want you there when I tell them. I'm not sure how their gonna take the news." Sean sighed and let her lead him over to the picnic table.

"Hey." Ellie greeted them as she held tight to Sean's hand. "We have something to tell you guys."

"What is it, El?" Ashley asked her as Craig stopped playing their latest song.

Ellie smiled as Sean scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "We're having a baby."

Marco grinned jumping up from his seat and hugged her. "Congrats!"

"How far along are you?" Ashley asked as both of them congregated over by her.

"Are you ok with this?" Craig whispered to Sean as he sat down. Sean glared at him.

"What do you think?" he replied as Ellie put a hand to her mouth and ran inside.

Ellie went into the girl's washroom and closed the door to one of the stalls. She heard someone throwing up in the stall next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked the girl.

The girl flushed the toilet before responding. "Yea I'm fine." Ellie bristled as she recognized the voice.

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" she asked Emma as she walked out of the stall as Emma was rinsing her mouth out. Ellie spotted the gold ring with two small emeralds and a sapphire etiched into it on her right hand. She had seen Sean with one in the same style a couple days ago and had wondered what he had done with it.

"No I'm fine." Emma told her before leaving the bathroom.

'I'm going to kill him.' she thought as she followed her and found Marco waiting for her outside the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea." she said quietly. "I'm fine."

Manny got to school about ten minutes after Jay did. The first thing she did was go to her locker to put away her books from last night's homework and grab the ones she would need for her first classes. When she opened it up she saw a large bouquet of red roses.

"I know I screwed up and I know I'm an ass and to be honest we weren't even dating." she heard Jay say behind her. "But I want to change that." she turned to see him smiling down at her.

"Which one?" she asked him folding her arms cross her chest.

"Both? What do ya say, Santos, wanna take a chance on a guy like me?" he asked.

Manny looked up at him and smiled. "Yea I think I do." she responded. Jay smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. She quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "As soon as your clean. Your std infested lips are not touching mine until then." Jay rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Let's go." she said linking her arm through his. "First step to being a new guy: not being late for class. Come on." she said as he groaned.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. Now that the drama with Jay and Manny is over let's get back to the other three. Also please read the following warning.**

**Warning: Rating change for this chapter. This chapter is rated M for some sexual content. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 17**

_"Sean get out! It's too small in here!" Emma shrieked as Sean pulled back the curtain and got in the shower behind her._

_"Funny you said the same thing about your bed last night. That worked out just fine though." he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Emma blushed under neither the hot spray of the water. "Your chest makes for a very good pillow."_

_"Good thing I started working out then." he said smirking as he started placing soft kisses all along her neck._

_"Sean." she breathed as one of his hands slid down past her stomach to in between her legs._

_"You're always so wet for me, Em." he whispered huskily as he slid one finger inside of her._

_"Please." she whimpered._

_"Please what?" he asked situating himself against her. He knew exactly what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it._

_She turned around so that she was facing him before jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Fuck me." she whispered hotly against his neck which caused him to groan._

_"Gladly." he groaned and slid into her tight opening._

"Sean are you alright it there?" It was the sound of Ellie yelling and knocking on the bathroom door that pulled Sean out of his daydream he had started to have while he was in the shower.

Sean stared down at the hard on that had come on while he was lost in his daydream and mentally groaned. "I'm alright, El." he called back to her. "I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Alright just hurry up! You have to be at the Dot in twenty minutes and Alex is gonna be here any minute to take me to the doctor." He listened to her footsteps go way from the door before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and putting some in his hand as he tried to bring the daydream back.

"Come on Greenpiece!" Jay called to her. He was standing outside the door of her bedroom waiting for the two girls. "We don't have all day!"

Manny came out and glared at her boyfriend. "Hold on, Jay. She's sick right now. Also you can't mention the 'S-word' at all. She already broke down once today when she checked her email this morning and she saw him online."

Jay nodded his head. "She went to the doctor yesterday right? How long did he say this whole throwing up constantly thing was going to last?"

"He said with her condition maybe a couple more weeks. He said it's different for every case though." Manny said laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Emma came upstairs ready to go only to find Manny in Jay's arms.

"Must you two be so disgustingly cute?" she asked them smirking.

"Hey!" Jay protested as Manny blushed. "We had to stomach watching you and Cameron for four months. That was disgusting."

Emma teared up at his comment before quickly walking past him. Manny glared at him before hitting him the ribs.

"What?!" he yelped holding his ribs. Manny just shook her head before following her best friend.

Jay shook his head as he felt around to make sure she didn't do too much damage. Girls, he'd never understand them.

"So Mr. Cameron why do you want this job?" Spinner's boss asked. He was sitting down at one of the tables across from Sean.

"I just recently that my girlfriend is pregnant." he told the man. "I'm currently on student welfare but that's not going to be enough to provide for all three of us when the baby arrives."

The manager of the Dot nodded. "Is it the blond girl I've seen you with?" he asked out of curiosity.

Sean coughed a little bit. "She...she's not my girlfriend."

"Alright." the man said as he extended his hand. "Well we do have an open spot. After sitting down and talking with you and hearing what Gavin has said on your behalf I'll think you'll do fine. Can you come by after school tomorrow?"

Sean nodded and shook the man's hand. "Yes, sir. Thanks. You won't be disappointed."

"I hope not Mr. Cameron and congrats on the baby." he said smiling before going back behind the counter.

Sean was smiling as he walked out of the Dot and looked down at his watch. Ellie's doctor's appointment was over about half an hour ago. He pulled out his cell phone she had bought him to call to see how it everything went.

"Hello?" Ellie asked picking up the cordless phone that was sitting on the charger in the living room.

"Hey, El, it's me." She heard he boyfriend's voice on the other end of the line. "How'd things go at the doctor's?" he asked.

Ellie smiled just a bit. "Everything went just fine. This place is going to get awfully crowded in about seven months."

She heard some noise on the other end of the phone. He still hadn't gotten used to the idea of having a baby just yet. "Alright I just wanted to find out. I'll be home in about twenty minutes." she heard him say.

"Ok Sean. I love you." she told him.

"Me too." she heard him quickly say before he hung up.

Alex came into the living room with a can of Coke in her hand. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" she asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

Ellie put the phone back on it's charger before turning to her best friend. "And send him right back into _her_ arms? I don't think so"

"He's going to find out eventually though, El." Alex told her. "He's not stupid."

Ellie sighed. "If I tell him that there is no baby then I'll lose him. I can't lose him, Alex. He's all I've got." she said and let the topic die as she turned on the tv. Alex just sighed and prayed her friend knew what she was getting herself into.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Evening everyone! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 18 **

Emma was in the dressing room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around to see how the jeans she had tried on fit. They were a little snug. She sighed before taking them back off and putting them back on the hanger.

Even if she bought them she wouldn't be able to wear them in a few weeks anyways. She put a hand on her stomach. There was a slight bulge there where just a couple weeks ago it had been flat.

She slightly caressed her stomach. 'Everything's gonna be alright. Your gonna have your uncle Jay, aunt Manny, grandpa Snake, grandma Spike, and me there. Plus when he gets older you'll have your uncle Jack too. We don't need your dad.' she thought to herself quickly brushing away a couple tears.

"Hey Em you ok in there?" Manny called from the other side of the door.

"Yea I'm fine." she called back to her.

"You might wanna hurry up. Jay's threatening to leave us if we don't hurry." Emma sighed and caressed her stomach one more time before putting her shirt down and exiting the dressing room to see her best friend standing there waiting on her.

"Not getting those jeans?" Manny asked her. Emma just shook her head. "They looked great on you though."

"They won't soon though." Emma said as they started to walk towards the record store where Jay had disappeared to not too long after they got to the mall.

"Em your not even putting on any baby weight. The doctor said you probably wouldn't even start showing for another couple more months." Emma quickly shushed her. She didn't want her news getting out just yet.

"I think the doctor was wrong. I noticed the bulge while I was in the dressing room." Manny shrieked and Emma had to put her hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Aw!" she said much quieter this time. "My little niece is growing." she gushed.

"Don't you mean nephew?" Jay asked smirking walking up to them. Emma looked at them both and raised an eyebrow. "I bet her twenty bucks that your gonna have a boy." he said shrugging as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"You bet on the sex of my unborn child?" Emma asked the both of them as she shook her head. "I don't even want to know."

"I'm starving." Jay said as his stomach growled. "Let's go get something to eat." he said as they walked out of the mall to his car.

Sean was finishing up cleaning of one of the tables that had just been cleared. It was his second week at work and so far he had been on dish pig duty for the most part. Today they had stared training him on taking and delivering orders.

He was about to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed when he saw Jay walk in with the two girls. This was the first time he had seen Emma since she had broken up with him after the incident at school.

They sat down at one of the tables near the window and Sean smiled seeing the sunlight hit off of the ring he had left behind for her. He walked back into the kitchen as Spinner walked over to take their orders.

"Hey." Spinner greeted them. "What can I get you guys?" he asked. All three of them placed their orders and started talking while Spinner went to get their drinks. Sean came out of the kitchen just as Spinner finished

"Hey dude!" Spinner called to him. "Can you take these over to table six? I've got another table to get to." Sean nodded before taking the tray off of the counter and headed over to the table.

"Hey guys." Sean said as he approached the table. He noticed Emma stiffen when she saw him and the other two tried to avoid making eye contact with him.. "I'll be back in a couple minutes with your food." he said heading back to the counter.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else, Em?" Jay asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No. I'll be right back." she said as she walked off towards the bathroom.

Manny turned to him. "Did you know he was going to be here?" she whispered.

"He told me he started working here so he could support Ellie and their kid but I didn't know he was working today." Jay told his girlfriend.

"You haven't told him about Emma have you?"

"She swore me to secrecy." Jay said getting quiet as Sean came over and put their food down on the table. "I'm not going to tell him even though I should." Jay said after he went to clean one of the other tables.

Manny hit him on the arm. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" Jay asked dipping one of his fries into a puddle of ketchup. "It's his kid too. I'd bet he'd even leave Ellie if he knew."

"Emma doesn't want him in her life or the baby's. Just leave it alone." She whispered as Emma came back to the table and sat down. Jay let the subject die for now as he listened to the two girls gossip before Spinner came over and sat down with them.

Sean got home a few hours later. His mind hadn't been able to focus on too much after he saw the three of them at the Dot. Especially Emma. Before she had ended it he had started to notice that she looked like she had put on a couple pounds but he hadn't said anything to her about it.

Now you could tell if you knew just where to look. Also what had Jay and Manny been talking about while she was in the bathroom. He had heard part of their conversation and wondered what was up. Maybe the next time Jay came over he would talk to him.

"Sean is that you?" he heard Ellie call.

"Yea, El, it's me." he said as she came out of the bathroom with a hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked worried about the baby.

Ellie smile just a bit. "Yea. Junior was just giving me a bit of trouble." she said caressing her still flat stomach.

"Are you alright now?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Somewhat." she told him. Sean pulled her to him and held her for a moment.

"Let me get changed and we'll sit down and relax for the night. Maybe that'll calm him down." he said placing a kiss on her cheek before disappearing into their room. Ellie sighed as she let the breath she had been holding out before grabbing some chips out of one of the cabinets and going to sit on the couch to wait for him.

**TBC... **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok I know I'm starting to sound redundant but you all are awesome. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for just even reading. Also I thought that since we have Jay and Manny placing their bets on the sex of Emma's baby I thought I'd open it up to allof you guys. Let me kow what you think and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 19 **

Two weeks later Emma was laying on the doctor's table waiting for the doctor to come in the room. She was there for her monthly check up. She was now four months pregnant and was hoping to be able to see her baby on the ultrasound today.

Spike had wanted to come with her but she had to go to work that afternoon and asked Jay to take Emma to her appointment today after they got out of school. He was currently busy looking at all of the posters that they had hanging up.

"Is that what it really looks like?" Jay asked disgusted at some of the pictures. Emma just laughed as her doctor stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon Emma." she greeted and spotted Jay. "Ah the father decided to come this time?" she asked as she had Emma step on the scale to see how much weight she had gained since her last check up.

"Jay's not the father, Dr. Ross." Emma said as she heard Jay start to cough while the doctor wrote down her current weight in her chart. "He's just a friend."

"Ah." Dr. Ross said as she had Emma go lay back down on the table. She had Jay go out in the waiting room and quickly finished the exam.

Afterwards she called Jay back into the room and had one of the nurses bring in the ultrasound machine. "You ready to see your little baby?" she asked

Emma. "Now this is going to be a little cold."

Dr. Ross squirted some of the gel onto her stomach and rubbed it around her stomach as she tried to find and get a clear picture of the growing baby inside of her. "There it is." she said as she found it on the monitor. "Little baby Nelson."

"Cameron." Emma corrected her as Jay stared at the small black and white screen. Dr. Ross nodded and continued to move the wand trying to find something. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Ross shook her head. "It's strange. Normally a girl your age and with your body type wouldn't begin to show until probably around the end of her fifth or sixth month." she told her. "But every girl is different. Would you like a couple pictures for your family?"

"So where'd the wife take off to?" Jay asked from his spot on his best friend's couch. After he had dropped Emma back off at her house he had gone over to Sean's to hang out for a little bit after he got off work.

Sean walked out of his kitchen carrying a couple bottles of beer in his hands from the six pack Jay had brought him and glared. "She's not my wife." he told him. "Ashley and Marco came over a couple hours ago to take her baby shopping." he said twisting off the cap.

Jay laughed. "Did you just hear yourself?"

"Shut up." Sean muttered as his best friend continued laughing.

"So are you gonna ask her?" Jay asked him curiously.

"No." Sean said taking a sip of his beer.

"I thought you were in love with her." Jay said sounding disgusted at the idea. "Or are you just keeping her around because of the kid?" Before Sean could respond his girlfriend and her two friends walked through the door.

"Hey Jay." Ellie greeted him when she saw him sitting next to Sean as they sat their bags down on the kitchen table. She grabbed something out of the bag and brought it over to the two boys.

"We saw it at the store and thought you might like it." Ashley chimed in. Sean unwrapped it and found a blue picture frame with the words 'Daddy's Lil'

Mechanic' spelled out in blocks. Jay rolled his eyes as Sean stared down at it.

"We thought that you could put a picture of your baby in it after it's born if it's a boy." Marco said.

Jay stood up and grabbed his keys. "Well I'm taking off before you all make me hurl. See ya later man." he said and walked out of the door. Sean sighed as he heard the front door close and turned back to his girlfriend.

Jay walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table in his living room. He walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat and on the way he pressed the button on his answering machine.

The first message was from his mother checking to see if he was ok and to ask if he was going to come home. The second message was from the doctor's office giving him the all clear on the tests they had run a couple days before.

The third and final message was from Manny asking if he wanted to do something that night. Jay smiled slightly before going to grab his keys again. As he grabbed them off of the table he realized his wallet wasn't where it was supposed to be.

He put his hand in his back pocket where he normally kept it while he was out. It wasn't there. It was then he remembered he had taken it out when he had gotten to Sean's. He sighed as he sat down on his sofa and grabbed his phone to call his girlfriend.

A few hours after Jay left Ellie was cleaning up the apartment. Marco and Ashley had left about forty-five minutes ago. After they left Sean had decided to go take a shower before they went to bed.

She cleaned off the coffee table and went into the kitchen to throw out the trash. When she came back into the small living room she noticed something black laying on the table.

She picked it up and furrowed her brow. Sean never left his wallet in the living room. He always kept it on the table beside their bed.

She opened it up to see who's it was and found Jay's license along with the fake id that he used too often. As she opened it something fell onto the carpet. She laid the wallet back on the table and bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

She turned it over to discover it was a sonogram. 'Why would Jay be carrying something like this in his wallet?' she thought. Her blood ran cold when she read the parents' names. Especially the mother's.

Over the past few months she, like everyone else, had her suspicions that something was going on between the two of them. Any suspicions she had then were confirmed with just this tiny piece of paper.

It was hard enough thinking that maybe, just maybe Sean had been cheating on her. It was harder knowing that he had and had gotten her pregnant. It was no better than what Craig had done to Ashley the year before.

She wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes as she heard the water shut off in the bathroom. She heard the door open and was going to hide the picture so Sean wouldn't see it. Before she could though Sean walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and was using another to dry his hair.

"What's that?" he asked as he tried to see what she was looking at.

Ellie panicked for a moment trying to come up with something. "It's our baby." she finally said. "I was going to show it to you yesterday when I got home from the doctor's. I guess I just forgot." she said handing it to him.

Sean's eyes widened a little bit as he stared down t the small black and white photo. "It's that big already?" he asked her.

"Yea." Ellie said and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ready for this, Dad?"

'I guess I have to be.' he thought to himself. Sean nodded and kissed her. "I'm gonna put this it that frame Marco and Ashley got. Then I'm gonna go to bed." he said before unwrapping her arms from his waist and going into their bedroom. Ellie sighed closing her eyes. This was getting harder thn she thought it would be.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After he clocked out of work for the day Sean sat down at one of the tables and put his head in his hands.

For the past couple of days Ashley and Marco kept coming over and taking Ellie to all of these baby shops. Yesterday they had drug him along to a couple of them. With the prices that he saw the only thing they could afford at the moment was a small bassinet if they were lucky.

Not only that but when they had gotten home the landlord had been waiting outside of their door. Apparently Ellie had forgotten to give him the rent money the week before.

Also for the past couple of days he had the sonogram staring at him from the side of the bed. He ad put it in the frame Marco had gotten to please Ellie but so far all it had done was remind him of what he had done and why he had to pull double shifts all week after school.

There was no way he was ready for all this at the age of seventeen. He could barely take care of himself and Ellie how could he take care of a baby?

After a while he lifted his head up and saw Emma and Manny over by the counter talking to Jay and Spinner.

It had been a little over a month since he had last spoken to her. A little over a month since she had ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it in her hands. He had kept the wire bracelets she had thrown at him in his pocket. He understood somewhat why she had done it but it hurt like hell.

But why couldn't she just understand? Ellie had no where else to go. She needed him. Besides if he would have left her he would have left her with no where to go.

Not only that but he would have never known about their baby. It would have killed him to know that he had a kid out there somewhere growing up without him.

He sat there for a couple minutes watching the two girls. He watched as Jay said goodbye to Emma and kissed Manny before taking off. Last he had heard about Emma she had been sick. When he had heard about it he had been very tempted to go make sure she was ok.

Jay had forced him to sit down on his couch and not move. He told him that if he were to go over there he would have made it worse. So instead he had spent the rest of the night worrying about her.

Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he would have left Ellie and it was Emma having his kid. He quickly shook that thought from his head.

There was no point in wondering about what could have been. He looked down at his watch and decided to head home for the night.

"Please tell me he stopped looking over here." Emma begged Manny as Spinner went to take one of the other customers orders.

"It's alright, Em. He left." the brunette told her best friend.

"You don't think he knows do you?" Emma asked panicking. "What if Jay told him?"

"Jay knows what'll happen to him if he tells him." Manny said trying to comfort her. "Besides how could he find out? You're barely showing."

"What happens if he does, Manny?" she asked tearing up. "What if he does and he doesn't want it?"

"If he does don't worry about it." she responded. "You'll still have your parents and everyone else alright." Emma just nodded.

"Good now let's go." Manny said grinning. "We've got a date with a tub of ice cream."

Emma shook her head. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go home and lay down."

"Are you gonna be alright?" Manny asked sounding worried.

"I'll be ok." she said smiling slightly. Manny looked at her before walking out of the door.

Emma sighed as she let the smile drop as she placed a hand on her belly before starting to walk home.

As soon as she got home she went down to her room and laid down on her bed. She should have told him before they broke up. Maybe he would be here with her right now instead of with Ellie.

She heard someone knock on her window and called for them to come in. She figured it was Jay as he was the only one who used that entrance lately.

"Hey, Em." her stomach leapt into her throat as soon as she heard the voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sean." she said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't ready to go home yet and I wanted to see you." he said as she sat up so he could sit down on the bed.

"Ellie's going to kill you if she finds out you were over here." Emma told him

Sean sighed as he laid back on the bed. "Ellie's been too busy running all over town with Marco and Ashley to notice."

"Yea Jay told me she was pregnant." she said laying next to him.

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately, huh?" Sean asked her. "He told me he started dating Manny."

"Yea he's been good to her."

Sean sighed as he closed his eyes. "Why did it seem like things were so much better when we were together?"

"Maybe in a way they kinda were." They laid there in silence for a couple minutes until Sean spoke up.

"I miss this." he said quietly as he rolled over to look at her.

"Miss what?" she asked him.

"Laying here with you. It's just gotten so hard lately." he said. "Ellie's been making all these plans for when the baby gets here while I've been working almost every day trying to make sure we still have an apartment to come home to."

"Are you ok, Sean?" she asked now worried about him.

"I'm not ready to be a dad yet, Em." When he said that Emma felt her heart stop. There was no way she could tell him about their baby.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Sean." she said trying to comfort him. "If you're half as good with your baby as you were when you helped me with Jack you'll do just fine."

They laid there for a little while longer. It had been so long since they had been able to do this. Before Sean could realize what he was doing he leaned over and placed his lips on hers.

Emma felt pressure on her lips and realized what he was doing. She gave in until she felt his hand creep its way up her shirt. She felt something press against the inside of her stomach before she shoved him off.

"You need to go home, Sean." she said getting up of the bed as tears came to her eyes for the second time that day.

"Em," Sean said sitting up. "I didn't plan on doing that."

"Just go Sean!" she said as the tears started to fall. Sean wanted to stay to comfort her but knew if he did it would only make it worse. Instead he went back out the window he had used to come in.

After she heard the window shut she put a hand on her stomach in the same spot Sean touched a couple minutes ago. When she did she felt something press against her hand.

'I guess you just wanted to say hi to your daddy huh?' she thought smiling slightly. 'Too bad he can't be here.'

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Alex and Ellie were sitting on the couch watching a movie that night when Sean got home. He rolled his eyes. It seemed like every time he came home there was always someone else there. Most days they didn't even leave until after he had gone to bed.

"Hey Sean." Ellie called to him. "Dinner's in the microwave if your hungry." Sean grunted in response and headed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Alex asked her as she turned down the television.

"The whole fatherhood thing is starting to get to him. He almost had a heart attack when Ashley and Marco took us to one of the stores downtown." Ellie told her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "How long are you going to drag this out, El?" she whispered so Sean wouldn't hear.

Ellie glared at her. "Did you know Emma's pregnant?" she asked her.

"What?!" If it was Jay's Alex was going to kill him.

"Yea Jay had the sonogram in his wallet. He left it here the other day. When I opened it to see who's it was it fell out." Ellie told her. "It's Sean's at least that was what it said."

Alex quickly breathed a slight sigh of relieve. "What did you do with it?"

"Sean has it sitting by the bed in the frame Marco bought him."

"Does he know it's his?" Alex asked.

Ellie nodded. "He does. I just didn't mention it was hers."

Alex sighed. "You can't keep this from him. Eventually he's going to find out about everything and when he does he's gonna be pissed."

"What am I supposed to do? Just let him got back to her?" Ellie whispered raising her eyebrow.

"If that's what would make him happy, yes. Look at him, El, and tell me he's satisfied living like this." Alex said before turning her attention back to the television.

Ellie looked back at the table where Sean was eating his warmed up dinner. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in about a month. She knew that he had been working a lot lately and had trouble sleeping the past couple nights. Ellie turned back to the movie and tried to ignore the ache in her heart.

Sean put the dishes that he had used in the sink. Normally he would go ahead and wash them but he was too tired to care right now.

He walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He felt something poking him in the back and reached under him to find out what it was. He sneered when he saw the stuffed toy and threw it to the other side of the room.

As he was about to close his eyes he spotted the picture frame out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up and stared at the picture inside of it. As he stared at it he noticed something typed in the corner. That couldn't say was he thought it said. He was hallucinating from all the hours put in a the Dot.

He put the frame back on the table beside the bed facedown so he didn't have it constantly staring at him and closed his eyes. Tonight he got to hold her again. He had almost forgotten how she felt in his arms.

Then he screwed it up. As much as he wanted to he shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe then she would have let him back in her life.

He sighed as he felt someone lay down beside him. "Are you alright, Sean?" If he heard that question one more time...

"Ellie please leave me alone. Just for tonight." he pleaded not ready to deal with anything she had to say right now.

He heard her sigh. "Alright. Just get some sleep tonight. You don't have to be anywhere tomorrow. Just relax." How was he supposed to relax? When he had to find a way to pay for their apartment and the stuff for the baby.

Thankfully his student welfare gave them enough for groceries. "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." He felt her lips on his before he heard their bedroom door shut.

Ellie sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. He was so stressed out lately. She should just tell him the truth. She knew if she did it would relieve a lot of stress off of him.

As much as she wanted to keep him with her she didn't want to see him like this. If she told him though, he would be so angry. It wouldn't be just him either. She had let Marco and Ashley believe she was pregnant, too. She wouldn't just lose Sean, she would lose her best friends.

She decided to call her mom. She had been wanting Ellie to come home for a while now. Maybe she could stay there for the night until she decided what she was going to do.

She went into the room and grabbed her duffle bag out of the closet. She grabbed some of her clothes out of the dresser and put them inside. She noticed Sean tossing and turning and rubbed his shoulder.

Sean smiled slightly in his sleep. "Em." he mumbled something under his breath but that was all she heard.

There it was, the reason she was doing this. She stopped packed and glared down at him. She would never have done this if he wouldn't have started it all to begin with. She should have put a stop to it before she had the chance to sink her claws into him again.

Sean would have dealt with the shooting and would have been just fine without her but no she had to scratch her way back into his life. Didn't she notice she had screwed him up enough the first time they dated. He was better off without her. Why couldn't either one of them see that?

She threw the duffle bag back into the closet. She wasn't going anywhere and Sean didn't need told just yet. He was getting exactly what he deserved. She pulled back the covers and crawled into bed beside him.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He opened the window to the dark room and jumped down. He saw the person he was looking for curled up on her bed sobbing. Manny had called him earlier and told him what had happened at the Dot. He had to wait until the garage closed for the night before he could go check on her.

"Greenpiece you alright?" Jay asked quietly not wanting to startle her.

Emma sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Manny tonight."

Jay nodded and sat down on the bed. "I do but she wanted me to check on you before I went over there."

Emma faked a smile. "I'm fine, Jay. Go ahead and go be with your girlfriend."

"If I go over there right now, she's going to bug the crap out of me to make sure I checked on you. So what's going on?" Jay asked making himself comfortable.

Emma sighed and started tearing up again. "Ok this crying thing is getting annoying. Almost every time I see you your crying your eyes out. Please let it be done after the kid's born." Jay pleaded trying to make her laugh.

Apparently it worked. Emma stopped chuckling and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He came over tonight." she told him.

"Why?" he asked her

"He wasn't ready to go home to Ellie just yet." she said quietly. "I was thinking about telling him about the baby but he said he's not ready to be a father. What am I gonna do, Jay? I can't keep this from him forever. And don't tell me not to worry."

Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'd say screw Sean but you already did that." he remarked and she hit him in the ribs. "What is it with you girls and my ribs? Listen alright you are going to be just fine. You grew up without a dad, hell I grew up without my dad and I'm fine. The kid's already has a good family looking out for him. With his kick ass mom and hot as hell uncle that kid's gonna have a good life even if Sean's not around."

"Thanks Jay. Manny's really changed you for the better." Emma told him smiling. "Did I tell you the baby kicked?" she said putting his hand on her stomach. Jay felt the baby's foot hit his hand.

Jay smirked. "That's my little nephew." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you guys called off the bet?" she asked him.

"Manny bet me another twenty that it's a girl. When are you finding out anyways?" he asked going back over to the open window.

"Next week but who says I'm gonna tell you guys?" Emma asked him smirking. Jay mock glared at her before heading out into the night.

Manny was sitting on her couch watching television when she heard a knock on the door. "Jay's here! I'll be back later, Mom!" she called as she opened the door and stepped out of the door to see her boyfriend standing there. "Hey you." she said pulling his head down for a quick kiss.

Jay looked her up and down. "You sure you want to go out tonight?" he asked her. "Cuz I could think of a couple things..." he trailed off as she glared at him.

"First off my mother and father are in there. Second you said you would wait." Manny said as they started to walk out of the building. "You know I'm not ready for that again just yet."

"I know, baby. I didn't mean to upset you." he said pouting a bit as she looked over at him.

She kissed him again this time sucking on his bottom lip. "Come on." she said smirking as Jay stood there eyes glazed over for a second. "Now where are we going?" she asked.

"There's a little Italian restaurant not too far from here." he replied as he opened the door to his orange civic so she could get in.

"How was Emma when you stopped by there?" she asked wondering how that had gone.

Jay sighed as he got in and started the car. "She was crying when I got there. Sean stopped by after he got off work."

Manny shook her head. "You need to tell him to stay away from her. He's only going to keep hurting her."

"He's my best friend and she's carrying his child. It'd be better for the both of them if she'd just tell him. Sean is in hell right now and she's making it worse." Jay said as he drove them to the restaurant.

"Jay! How can you say that?"

"You haven't been over there when Sean's come home from working a double shift and then had to put with Ellie or one of her band of losers rambling about the baby she's supposedly carrying."

"Supposedly?"

Jay looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Have you not noticed that she isn't showing or having constant morning sickness like Greenpiece does? We're here." he said and got out of the car. Manny sat there for a moment thinking. Maybe Jay was right. Almost everyday Emma spent the biggest part of the morning at school in the bathroom. Ellie was probably just as far along as her yet she wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy at all.

Jay opened the car door. "Come on we're gonna be late." Manny shook her head.

"Let's just grab something from the Dot." She said grinning. "I think I know something better we can do tonight."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"You want Sean out of his little hell hole right?" she asked and Jay nodded. "Then let's prove to Sean she's lying. We'll plan it out tonight and start tomorrow."

Jay caught on to what she was saying and grinned. "Have I mentioned I love you lately?" he asked as they got back in his car and drove off.

Sean woke up the next morning and yawned. He looked over at the clock to see that it read 11:00 am. Thankfully it was a Saturday and there was no school plus his boss had given him the day off. His eyes drifted over to the frame.

He sat up and grabbed it so he could look at it closely just has he had last night. When he did he found what he had seen last night and thought was just a hallucination brought on by a lack of sleep.

There it was plain as day, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Ellie had told him it was their baby. At least she was right on one count. Next to father was his name printed across. The name next to the word mother was not Ellie Nash.

He quickly sprung up out of bed and got dressed.

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the feedback for the last chapter. Since you guys are so nice to read and review I decided to be nice and not hold you all in suspense. One of the chapters you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

He yawned rolling out of bed when he heard someone pounding on the door to his apartment. He looked at the clock next to his bed. Manny was supposed to meet him at Sean's in half an hour like they had planned the night before. Whoever was at the door kept pounding on it.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" he yelled pulling on his jeans. Jay walked out of his bedroom and opened the door only to receive a right hook straight to the jaw. "What the hell?!" he yelled as his best friend walked through the door with fire in his eyes.

"Were you going to tell me?! Or were you just going to let her keep it from me?!" Sean yelled swinging at Jay again. This time he blocked the punch.

"What are you talking about?!" Jay asked shoving him away from him.

"This!" Sean yelled throwing the sonogram picture at him. Jay picked it up and realized what Sean had found out. "Were you going to tell me Emma's having my baby?"

"She didn't want you to know. She found out the same night she broke up with you and Ellie told you she was pregnant." Jay told him and watched as the fire in his eyes died out just a bit. "I wanted her to tell you. How did you get this anyways?"

"Ellie showed it to me." It was then that it hit him. She had known all along and never told him. She had told him that was theirs. Jay followed him as he stormed out of the building.

When Ellie woke up that morning Sean was no where to be found. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat. As she put a couple slices of bread in the toaster she heard someone knock on the door.

She opened it to find Manny standing outside. "What are you doing here?" she asked the younger girl.

"I was supposed to meet Jay and Sean here. Do you mind if I come in?" Manny asked not waiting for her answer before walking into the apartment.

"Jay and Sean aren't here." Ellie said. "Maybe you should just meet Jay over at his place. Besides Sean's been really tired from being overworked at the Dot. I don't think he'll be in the mood to do anything today." she said hoping she would leave.

Manny shook her head. "That's ok. I'll just wait here. So how's the pregnancy going? Last year I had the worst morning sickness."

Ellie raised her eyebrow at her. "I haven't had any of that yet. Do you want something to eat while your waiting for the guys?" she asked trying to be nice.

"Sure." Manny said following her into the kitchen and watched as she pulled out a skillet to fry up some bacon. "Ugh you can still stand the smell of that stuff?"

"Yea." Ellie said as she grabbed a couple eggs from the refrigerator.

"You know the doctor would warn you about eating at that. Most of it'll just come back up and it's not good for the baby." Manny said inwardly smirking as she watched Ellie get frustrated.

"What would you know? You had yours aborted." Ellie said nastily. She wished the guys would get here so she could get rid of the other girl.

"Yea and yours doesn't even exist." Manny said smirking as Ellie turned around and glared at her. "You knew Sean was going to leave you so you told him that to keep him around. Don't want to go back to mommy dearest. Because you know you would have been out of here that night if you hadn't come up with something to make him keep you around."

Ellie glared at her. "We would have been fine if your bitch of a friend wouldn't have gotten involved."

Manny laughed. "She didn't want to get involved. Jay forced her to. Besides you knew it would happen eventually. He's loved her since the day they met. Nothing you do or say is going to destroy that." she said as she heard the front door slam against the wall and watched Sean storm off into the bedroom.

Both girls looked at each other before following him. Ellie went into the room as Jay held Manny back. "Just watch." he whispered.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked as Sean zipped up her duffle bag and threw it towards the door.

"Get out." he said.

"What?!" Ellie yelped. "Sean you don't mean it."

"Like you didn't mean to keep the fact that Emma was pregnant away from me." Sean said coldly. "You knew. Just get out of here."

"Where am I gonna go?" she asked him as the other two stood outside the door listening.

"Right now I don't really care."

Ellie had just one more card up her sleeve. "What about the baby? Are you just going to kick it out of your life?"

Sean stared at her. "Of course not. But it's mother definitely. Jay come drag her out." he called knowing his best friend wouldn't have been able to resist not listening in on their argument.

Jay walked in and smirked at Ellie. "You heard the man. Let's go." he said grabbing her arm and led her out of the room.

Manny stayed behind and put a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Are you alright, Sean?"

"I've got to go to her, Manny." Sean said as his anger slowly dissipated. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You can't go to her like this, Sean. Just relax. Emma's fine. She's had all of us watching out for her."

"I should have been there." he said sitting down on his bed.

Manny wrapped her arms around him. "You will be now. Don't worry everything's going to be alright. You and Em will get back together and your going to have a beautiful baby girl." Jay walked back into the room at that point and rolled his eyes.

"She only wants it to be a girl so she doesn't owe me forty bucks." he muttered as she stuck her tounge out him.

Sean chuckled a bit. "What if I just made a huge mistake?" he asked solemly.

Manny shook her head. "Trust me you didn't."

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"So dude how about we go get something to eat and get out of this place?" Jay asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure why not?" Sean said and got a whiff of smoke. "What's burning?" The three of them went into the kitchen where they saw that the burned was still on at the stove. He quickly turned it off and dumped the overly crispy bacon in the trash.

"Ugh come on. This place reeks!" Manny said. The two boys agreed and they quickly left the small smoky apartment.

The car ride was quiet until Sean spoke up. "How do you think she's going to take the fact that I know?"

Jay looked in his rearview mirror at his friend. "Considering you told her you weren't ready to be a dad? Probably not too well."

"Sean!" Manny said turning around. "That is the worst thing you could have done. Other than cheat on Ellie with her."

Sean glared at her. "You've spent too much time with Jay." he sighed. "I didn't know at the time about the baby. If I did I wouldn't have said that."

Jay grinned. "Good thing you have all that baby stuff taking up space in your apartment. You're gonna need it to suck up to her."

"That's all Ellie's. She probably gonna take it all with her when she comes to get he rest of her stuff." Jay looked at Manny with a raised eyebrow. Manny just shook her head. 'Not yet.' she mouthed and he nodded. He parked outside of the Dot and they all got out of the car.

Just as they walked through the door they saw Emma sitting over at one of the tables. As soon as she spotted Sean she stood up.

"He just kicked you out? What about the baby?" Ashley asked. Ellie had shown up on her doorstep crying about twenty minutes ago.

"He said he didn't care. All he wants is his precious Emma!" she cried.

Ashley wrapped her arm around her friend. "It's ok. You've still got me and Craig and Marco. You don't need him anyways. He'd probably screw up the baby's life anyway."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a couple days, Ash? Just until I can get on my feet?" Ellie asked wiping away her tears.

"Of course, El. Don't worry about it." she said. "Come on you can put your stuff in my room." Ellie smiled and followed her into her room.

"Em." She started to walk towards the door. "Em wait!" Sean called and followed after her.

"What Sean? Shouldn't you be at home with Ellie?" she asked him as she continued to walk.

"I kicked her out this morning. She lied to me about something important." he said. "Em slow down." he said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Please leave me alone." she said pulling out of his grip.

"I know, Em!" he called after her. "I know about the baby."

She hung her head down. "Did Jay tell you?"

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "No. Some how Ellie had your sonogram. I'm sorry. I should have noticed it before now."

"So what you left one mother of your child to try to be with the other?" Emma asked turning to look at him. "It's not gonna work, Sean."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked ignoring her question. He didn't like to think about that right now.

"Why are you trying so hard? Didn't you just say last night you're not ready to be a father? That doesn't change over night, Sean!" she yelled as tears started to form again.

"I know and I'm sorry but something did change when I found out about our baby." he replied.

"_MY_ baby, Sean, and yea something did change. You realized you'd knocked up both of the girls you claim to love."

"I do love you Emma! I told you that every day." Emma glared at him.

"You also told me that you couldn't leave Ellie but apparently that was a lie. Listen Sean just stay..." she trailed off as the world around her went black.

"Emma!" Sean yelled rushing over to her. "Come on, Em wake up!" he said as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. "Hello? My girlfriend just passed out." he said and gave them the address of where they were as Jay and Manny rushed over to them. "Please hurry she's pregnant."

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The EMT's rushed through the doors of the ER pushing the stretcher. "Patient is a sixteen year old female. Approximately five months pregnant." one of them filled in the doctor that came over to them.

They wheeled her through on of the doors and Manny, Jay, and Sean tried to follow him. "I'm sorry I can't let you guys back here yet." the doctor told them as the doors closed. Sean sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. Manny sat down next to him and rubbed his back before wrapping her arms around him.

They sat in silence for a moment until Jay spoke up. "Did anyone call Simpson or her mom?"

Sean's eyes widened just a bit. "It's ok, Sean. We'll take care of it." Manny said trying to keep both herself and him calm. "Jay?" He nodded and went into the waiting room to call Emma's parents.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her, Manny." Sean said quietly. "I should've just let it go. Now I could lose the both of them."

"You can't think like that." Manny said not wanting to think of a world without her best friend in it. "Both of them are gonna be fine."

Jay walked back into the hallway. "Spike's on her way. She has to drop Jack off at Joey's first."

They all sat there waiting for the doctor to come back through the doors. Not too long after Jay called her Spike showed up. Sean, who had been pacing, looked over at her when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is she ok? What about the baby?" She asked Jay who was sitting next to a sleeping Manny. She then realized who else was there with them.

"It's ok. I already know." she breathed a slight sigh of relieve knowing that she hadn't let her daughter's secret slip.

Jay shook his head. "No one's come out and told us anything yet." Just as he said that one of the doctor's came out of the double doors. Jay shook Manny's shoulder slightly to wake her up.

"Are you all here for Miss Nelson?" he asked walking over to them.

"Is she alright?" Spike asked him.

"We're still running tests to see what caused her to faint but she is awake right now." he said before sighing. "There is some bad news though. We have yet to pick up a heartbeat from the baby. We haven't told her as of yet so when you go back to see her please act as if everything is normal. Also she's been asking for someone by the name of Jay."

"Can we see her now?" Manny asked with tears in her eyes.

"As soon as we have her set up in her room I'll send one of the nurses to come get you." As the doctor walked off Spike walked over to Sean and wrapped her arms around him as Jay held tight to his girlfriend.

"It's gonna be ok." she whispered as she felt hot tear drops fall onto her shoulder. "She's going to be ok. Their both going to be alright." she said holding tight to the sobbing boy.

After what felt like hours to the four gathered in the hallway a nurse finally came out to take them back to her room. They all went back the room they had put her in. The nurse had told them only one at a time for now. They had decided since Emma had asked for him to let Jay go in first.

Jay walked into the room and saw her laying there. She looked so small. "Hey Greenpiece." he said getting her attention. "Gave us quite the scare today."

"Yea I guess I did." she said smiling slightly. "Is the baby ok?" she asked him.

Jay hesitated not wanting to be the one to give her the fate of her unborn baby. "Yea the little guy's fine."

Emma glared at him. "Don't lie to me Jason."

Jay sighed. "I'm already dealing with two people freaked out about it right now. Just listen to me for once. He is going to be fine." Emma sighed and decided to just go with his explanation for now.

While Jay was in the room with Emma the doctor came up to Spike, Sean and Manny. "The results are back from the tests we ran earlier."

"Is my baby girl alright?" Spike asked him.

"Your daughter has a condition called pregnancy-induced hypertension. It occurs a lot in young women during their first pregnancies. Has your daughter had a lot of stress on her lately?" When the doctor asked Spike that Manny glared over at Sean who sunk down in his seat.

"She has finals at school coming up but other than that I don't think so." Spike told the doctor still worried bout her daughter and her unborn grandchild.

The doctor nodded. "Once she's released she's going to need to be on strict bed rest. I'm also going to prescribe her some medication to control her blood pressure. Soon we're going to give her an ultrasound and hope we can find the baby's heartbeat."

Spike sighed. "What if it's still not there?"

The doctor looked at both her and the two teens sadly. "Then I'm very sorry for your loss."

About twenty minutes later Jay came out of the room and let Sean go in. "Hey Em." he said walking in and handed her the bouquet of flowers he had bought down in the gift shop.

Emma rolled her eyes and laid the flowers on the table beside the hospital bed. "I thought I told him to send in Manny."

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." he told her. "I was just scared and upset."

Emma sighed. "What did they tell you guys about the baby?" she asked him hoping he would tell her.

Sean tried to pick up her hand to hold in his but she pulled it away. "They can't find the heartbeat." He said quietly. "They're going to try again though just to be sure."

"What? No your lying!" she said as tears came to her eyes. "No it's still there. It has to be!" Inside the room the two teens grieved for the possible loss of their first child.

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sean left the room after Emma had cried herself to sleep. As soon as she heard the door close she sat back up and put a hand to her growing stomach.

"Hey baby." she whispered. "Everyone's really worried about you right now. Especially your daddy. He found out about you and he's really scared right now." The last and only time Emma had seen Sean scared was the day Rick had pointed a gun at her head.

"Your daddy really wants you in his life you know. So does your mommy." she said quietly. "You kicked at Daddy and Uncle Jay the other night." she said pulling her hand on the same spot the boys had touched.

"Come on, baby, do it again." she said rubbing her belly. "Let mommy know your still in there, sweetheart, please." She cried when she didn't feel the baby move.

Everyone was still gathered in the waiting room outside of her room. The sun had set a while ago. Snake had showed up while Sean had been in there with her. The seventeen year old father-to-be had disappeared not too long after he had come out of the room.

"Jay." Manny whispered shaking his arm trying to wake him up.

"What?" he asked yawning and opened his eyes. "The doc come back?"

Manny shook he head. "Not yet. Sean took off. Snake went to find him but he doesn't know where he is." Snake had shown up not too long after Sean had disappeared.

"You want me to go find him?" he asked taking off his hat and scratching his head.

"He needs to be here." Jay nodded before kissing her quickly and going to find his best friend.

He wondered around the hospital trying to figure out where Sean would have gone. He knew he would have wanted to be left alone. He passed the door to the roof and when there was no body looking he opened it up.

He climbed up the stairs and found him leaning against the ledge staring out at the sunset. "Yo Sean what are you doing up here?" he asked walking over to the other boy.

"I can't stay down there with them." Sean said quietly. "Anything happens to that kid it'll be my fault. I should've just left it alone and stayed with Ellie."

Jay sighed. He was getting sick of having to deal with all of this drama but they were his friends. "It's not your fault, dude. This could've happened either way. Besides would you want to stay with someone who not only lied to you about your child with another girl but was lying about the one she was carrying?"

"What?" Sean asked turning towards him.

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you this but Ellie was never pregnant." Jay told him placing a hand on his shoulder. Sean glared at him.

"Your lying." he said not wanting to believe it. "She went to the doctor's. Alex took her. She would have told me."

"Just like she told you about Emma?" Jay asked raising his eyebrow. "She got Alex in on the whole thing so you would believe it." Sean sat down on the gravel and put his head in his hands.

Jay put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man, the doctor should be coming soon to check on Em. You need to be down there with her. Come on." he said as Sean stood up and both of them headed back down into the hospital.

As they were walking back towards Emma's room they heard a voice from behind them. "Hey there killer."

Sean clenched his fist and turned to face the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here Tyler?"

"They sent me here because they think one of the doctor's could fix the damage you caused." Tyler Bishop said pointing to his ear. "Too bad they can't fix the rest of the damage you've caused."

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked as Jay held him back.

"The kid in your school that you shot, your own kid maybe dead because of you. I saw you guys outside the restaurant." Sean tried to charge at the other boy but Jay held tight to him.

"It's not the place, Sean. Worry about taking him out later." Jay said quietly glaring at Tyler.

Sean nodded. "You know what Tyler? You jumped me in the dark. Rick pointed a gun at the girl I love, I tried to get it away from him, he was the one that pulled the trigger." he said getting up in his face. "I am not a killer." With that he walked off. Jay smirked at Tyler before following Sean.

"Sean," Spike said walking up to him. "the doctor's ready. Manny's in there with her now but Emma wants you in there with her." Sean nodded and both of them went into the room.

"Hello." Dr. Ross said greeting him. "You must be Mr. Cameron." she said looking at Sean as he went to sit in the chair Manny had vacated as soon as he walked into the room.

"Let's see if we can find that little baby of yours alright?" she said as Emma grabbed Sean's hand.

Dr. Ross squirted the gel onto her stomach and used the wand to spread it around as she looked to the tiny heartbeat. As the doctor kept looking Emma's grip on Sean's hand tightened. After a couple minutes the noise filled the room.

Dr. Ross smiled at the two of them. "There it is." Sean rubbed her back as tears came to her eyes. "Wait a second."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked sounding panicked.

"Well Ms. Nelson I think we found the reason you're already showing." Dr. Ross said grinning. "It looks like you having twins."

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: WOW! You all do not know how happy you have made me. This is my first story ever to break 100 reviews. I couldn't have done it without all of you. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 27**

"Twins?" Emma asked sounding surprised and terrified.

"Yes twins." Dr. Ross told her. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" she asked the two of them.

Sean noticed that Emma had lost concentration on everything else after she confirmed that there was more than one baby in her womb. "Yes." Sean responded to her question.

"Well baby number one is most definitely a boy. Baby number two I can't get a clear enough shot to be able to tell you right now." the doctor said printing off a couple of shots and handing one to the girl before turning off the machine. She grabbed a towel and handed it to Emma so she could wipe off the gel on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Ross asked Emma seeing the expression on her face.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine." Dr. Ross nodded and left the two teens by themselves.

"Are you sure your fine, Em?" Sean asked her after the doctor left.

Emma glared at him. "Of course I'm fine. I can barely take care of myself and I just found out that in a few months time I'm not only going to have one baby to worry about but two. I can't take care of two babies, Sean."

"That's why you'll have me there. Along with your mom and Simpson." Sean said still holding her hand.

When she realized that her hand was still in his she quickly pulled it away. "Can you go out there and tell them the news?" she asked him wanting to be alone. Sean nodded and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room she put a hand to her head. There was no way she was ready to be a mother right now. Why couldn't she have realized that before?

Sean barely stepped out of the room before they were on him. All of them were asking him questions at the same time.

"Hold on!" he said. "Yes she's fine. Both her and the babies."

"Babies?" Spike asked.

Sean nodded. "She's having twins. One of them is a boy."

Jay smirked at his girlfriend. "You own me forty bucks." he whispered and then cringed as she hit him.

"Twins? Is she ok with that?" Snake asked worried about his step-daughter.

Sean sighed. "She seems a little freaked out by it but I think she'll be fine."

"Did they say when she can come home?"

"No but hopefully soon." They all once again sat down to wait for the doctor to come.

Emma sat there in the hospital staring down at the photo of both of her little babies. She was serious when she told Sean she couldn't take care of two of them. She also couldn't depend on her mom to help her. She had Jack and the salon to worry about.

It would be hard on all of them in a few months. There was no way they had room for two cribs in the basement. She couldn't force Snake or Spike to put Jack back in their room so thy could turn that into the babies' room. Besides she didn't really want to have to run up the stairs all the time going to take care of them.

She could see if Sean would let them stay at his apartment. No he had just gotten back his apartment after sharing it with Ellie for the past six months.

He wouldn't want his place invaded by two babies even if they were his own. Plus she couldn't be over there all of the time. Sean would be taking the brunt of the responsibility.

She buzzed for the nurse to come in. "What can I do for you?" the nurse asked coming into the room.

"Is it possible you could get me some information?" The nurse nodded.

The doctor came in about an hour later. She checked all of Emma's vitals before writing them down in her chart.

"Well it looks like everything is good." the doctor told her and handed the prescription for her medicine to Spike who was in the room. "I'll get one of the nurses to come take out your IV and you'll be ready to go."

Emma sighed happily and leaned back against the bed. "I will be so happy to be back in my own bed." she said as Snake and Sean walked into the room carrying her bag. Jay and Manny had gone home for the night after finding out Emma and the babies were fine.

The nurse came in and unhooked her from the IV. Afterwards she went into the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown. When she came back out the nurse handed her the information she had asked for.

All of them walked out as Snake went to pull the car around. Sean stood behind Emma as Spike signed her out before they all went out and got in the car.

As they were on their way home she looked back to find Emma and Sean both sound asleep. Her head was on his chest while his hand was on her stomach that currently housed their babies. She smiled at them before turning back around.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sean realized they were back at the Simpson/Nelson residence when the car came to a complete stop and he heard the engine shut of. 'Sounds like it needs some work.' he thought in the back of his mind.

He opened the door of the car and got out. He yawned before reaching back in and pulling a sleeping Emma into his arms to carry her into the house.

"You got her, Sean?" Snake asked him as he unlocked the door.

"Yea." he said yawning once again and carried her down to her room in the basement. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up with a spare blanket that was on the bed.

She stirred when he laid her down. "Sean?"

He shushed her as he ran a hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep, Em." She nodded slightly and pulled the blanket up around her tighter. He smiled slightly before going back upstairs.

He was getting ready to leave when Spike stopped him. "It's late, Sean. Why don't you stay here for the night?" she asked. He was about to protest but yawned instead. "I'll go get you a pillow and blanket. You can take the couch for the night."

Sean nodded before going into their living room and sitting down on what would be his bed for the night. Spike came back to find him sound asleep. She smiled and covered him up with the blanket she had brought downstairs. She turned off the light before going back upstairs.

Emma woke up in her own bed. She closed her eyes trying to enjoy the feeling of being in her own bed again. She laid there for a couple moments before finally getting out of bed.

She grabbed her robe and tied it around her expanding waist. As her hand brushed her stomach she felt one of the babies move. She froze there for a moment.

Hopefully she had the strength to do what she had thought about at the hospital the night before. Hopefully Sean would agree to it, she wouldn't be able to do it without him.

She shook those thoughts from her head and walked upstairs. When she opened the door she had to do a quick double take.

There sitting at the table eating breakfast with her step-dad and baby brother was Sean. It had been awhile since he had been over for breakfast. The last time he had been over this early was during the summer when he was working on Snake's car.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sitting down at the table.

"It was late when we got back here. Your mom wouldn't let me go home." he said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"He's going to have to get used to it soon." Snake said grabbing another pancake. "He's going to be spending a lot of time here eventually."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. When she did Sean 's eyes traveled downward and he almost choked on his orange juice. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sternly.

Snake looked over at her. "Well you're gonna want the babies' father over here to help you right? You're not going to be taking care of them all by yourself."

Sean coughed before speaking up. "After they're born her and the babies could move into my apartment. There's an extra room, I moved all of my exercise equipment into it after Ellie moved in but I could make room."

"Can we save making these decisions until they are actually here? We don't need to worry about it right now. Besides who said I wanted Sean's help?" Emma asked the two men before storming back downstairs.

Snake turned back to Sean and saw the look on his face. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Sean wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Yea she did. I'm going to take off. I have to go back to work today." he said and walked out of the front door.

Emma went back into her room and laid back on her bed. Why couldn't they see that they couldn't handle this? That she couldn't handle this?

She had just recently turned sixteen and had finals coming up. She was going to be a junior next year. She wasn't ready to be a mother of twins.

She picked up the pamphlet the nurse had given her sometime during the night. She read through it and picked up her cell phone.

"Hello I am wanting to schedule an appointment."

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the feedback and support. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and when your done check out the new poll on my profile and help me decided on the sex of the second baby. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

Emma was sitting in the office waiting for the agent to come in. Her mom had tried to keep her in the house but it had been two days since she had come home and she couldn't take it anymore. She had told her mom that she was taking a walk and would be home later.

She looked around the office at the pictures hanging on the wall. She had looked at the pamphlet the nurse that given her the other night over about ten times after she had made the phone call. This place had seemed alright from what she had read and had seen today.

A woman came into the office and sat down in at the desk in front of her. "So Ms. Nelson you're here because you are considering adoption for your children?"

Emma nodded. "Yes I was just wanting to get some more information before I decided."

"Alright well you have two options to choose from" the woman told her. "You can have a closed adoption where as soon as they're born they will go to the adoptive parents. Once they are given to the parents you will not be able to have any contact with them. You won't see them again." she said opening up the desk drawer.

"You also might want to consider an open adoption." the woman said placing a packet of information on the desk. "The adoptive parents will have full legal rights and responsibilities over the child. With open adoption though you will still be able to be in your babies' lives. You won't be able to decide how they are raised but you'll still be able to see them and be around them"

Emma smiled at the woman. "Thank you." she said standing up.

"You're welcome. Let us know what you decide." Emma nodded and walked out of the office.

She walked into her house to find Sean sitting in the living room playing with Jack on the floor. This was the third time since she had come home that she had found him there. He looked up when he heard the door close.

"Where were you? You're supposed to be on bed rest." he said standing up and going over to her as soon as he saw her walk through the door.

"You're supposed to be at your apartment but I'm not complaining about that am I." Emma said as she hung up her sweater before walking into the kitchen.

"Your step-dad asked me to come over." Sean told her. "You need to go downstairs, Em. Get off of your feet."

"Will you not tell me what to do? I'm not a child, Sean." she said opening the refrigerator to find something to eat.

"I'm just trying to look out for you be and the babies. You shouldn't be doing a lot right now." he said standing by the sink.

Emma closed the door and turned to him. "You weren't concerned about us a couple months ago. Ellie was more important than anything. Anyway shouldn't you be going to check on her? Be worrying over her instead? After all I'm not the only girl you knocked up." she said glaring at him before grabbing a bottle of water.

Sean glared back at her. "I know what you're doing. You can try to piss me off all you want, Em. I'm gonna be there for you and for them." he said before going back into the room where he had left Jack.

That night at dinner the mood was very tense. Emma wouldn't speak to anyone at all and kept glaring at Sean. To avoid her icy glare Sean had turned all of his attention on Jack.

"So Emma are you ready to go back to school?" Snake asked her as Spike took the dishes over to the sink.

Emma looked down at her hands. "Not really. I guess everyone knows now though."

Sean nodded turning away for the younger boy for a moment. "That's all I heard about the past two days. Most think it's Jay's. I guess Ellie hasn't gotten around to telling them what really happened."

"You mean she hasn't told them you left her to attempt to be with the girl you cheated on her with?"

"You know what?" Sean said standing up. "I'm gonna take off for the night. Thanks for dinner Mr. S." he said before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Snake turned to look at his step-daughter. "You should cut him some slack, Em. He's trying hard to be a good father."

"I know." she said quietly as she stood up. "I'm gonna go back down to my room. Night." She walked down the stairs to her basement bedroom and turned on the light. She gasped slightly when she saw Sean laying there on her bed.

"You know you're not gonna get rid of me that easy." he said standing up.

She sighed raising a hand to her forehead to rub away the headache that was starting to form. "Why won't you just leave me alone and go home?" she asked him laying down on her bed in the spot he just vacated.

"It's too quiet at my apartment. Plus it's full of all of the stuff they bought for Ellie's baby." he said sitting back down beside her. "Ashley's supposed to come tomorrow and get the rest of Ellie's stuff. I'm gonna ask her if it's alright if I bring that stuff over here for the babies."

Emma looked over at him. "Isn't she going to need it though?"

"She's not pregnant. She told me that the night I was going to break up with her so I would stick around." he said playing with a stray string on her quilt.

"What? But she told everyone." Emma said surprised that Ellie would do something like that.

"I know. She did that so it wouldn't be as fake." he sighed. "Listen I know I told you I wasn't ready to be a dad yet but something changed that day in the hospital. When the doctor told us they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat I realized that I want our boy and his little brother or sister."

Sean reached over and grabbed her hand. He looked down at it and realized she was wearing the ring he had left behind the night she had ended things. He smiled and ran his thumb over the small band.

"I know we're still young and this is going to be hard but I'm going to be there. I'm going to help you out as much as I can."

Emma smiled just a bit and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your input and reviews. Also if you get the chance check out my new one-shot The Dairy of Jay Hogart part 2. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 30**

Emma walked into school the next day to whispers and strange looks again. She shook her head before going over to her locker. Standing there by her locker waiting for her were Sean, Jay and Manny.

"You ready for this?" Manny asked her worried.

"I have to be." she said grabbing her books from her locker which Sean quickly took away. "Hey!"

"I got 'em. Besides you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy." he said shrugging.

Emma rolled her eyes again. "You can't be by my side all day either. I won't do anything dangerous."

Jay grinned. "You heard the girl." he said throwing his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Let's give these idiots something to talk about."

They heard a couple gasps from around them as Sean quickly stole a kiss from Emma before the four of them walked off.

"Can you believe them?" Ellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex closed her locker. "You knew this was going to happen as soon as he found out. As for Jay the little slut can have his disese ridden self."

"Still do they have to make a show out of it in front of the whole school?" she asked leaning back against the metal lockers.

"They know people like you are watching them." Alex told her zipping up her backpack and walking off.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone gathered up their stuff before heading out to get ready for their next period.

"Hey Sean can I talk to you?" Mr. Simpson asked calling him over to his desk. Sean told Manny and Emma he would meet up with them later and walked over to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. S?" Sean asked him.

Snake looked up at him. "Spike and I got to talking last night after you left. I know you are wanting to support Emma with the babies. I also know that the rent on your apartment and the bills take up most of your student welfare and pay from the Dot."

"What about it Mr. S?" Sean asked not knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"If you agree to it we can move an extra bed down into the basement and you can live with us." Snake told him. "All we ask is that you help out as much as you can, keep your grades up, and you and Emma can not share the same bed."

Sean smiled. "Let me think about it for a little while."

"Alright." Snake said as Sean started to walk out the door. "Spike wants to know if you're coming to dinner tonight." Sean nodded as he headed to his locker.

Ellie watched as Manny left Emma's side to meet Jay for lunch. She knew that Sean wouldn't be anywhere near this hall for the next ten minutes. This was her chance.

"So I see you've got what you wanted after all." Ellie said walking over to her.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked opening her locker to put away her notebook.

Ellie folded her arms. "You know he's not gonna stick around right? He's gonna get sick of the family life after a while."

"Just because he kicked you out doesn't mean he doesn't want a family." she said closing her locker.

Ellie glared at her. "He wouldn't have kicked me out if you would have stayed out of his life."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "He would have kicked you out anyways once he got tired of you mooching off of him. You lying to him just sped it up."

"Why couldn't you have just forgotten about him? He forgot about you for a year. You wouldn't even have him right know if you wouldn't have gotten knocked up."

Emma turned and stared Ellie right in the eye. "You would have him if you would've been more supportive after the shooting. All he wanted was someone to talk to. Someone he didn't have to take care of, who would take care of him. Instead you spent more time with your friends than helping your boyfriend with something painful he went through."

Emma threw her backpack over her shoulder before heading off to meet Sean and her friends for lunch.

Alex walked up to Ellie after the blond walked off after putting the red head in her place. "You need to let it go, Elle. He already has. You'll be much happier once you do."

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm glad you all like the last chapter. Here is one chapter you've all been aiting for. Enjoy! **

**P.S.: Huge shout out to Forever03. It's about time you reviewed LOL. **

**Chapter 31**

Emma went into the cafeteria and got in line to get her lunch. After what had just happened she was starving.

"What's this I hear about you laying the smack down on Ellie?" Jay asked Emma as him and Manny joined her in the lunch line.

"Yea I heard someone say you hit her." Manny said as they moved along getting their lunch. The blond rolled her eyes as she paid for her lunch.

"I didn't hit her. She just needs to get over her anger at me and Sean." Emma said sitting down at one of the tables.

Manny grinned at her best friend. "Speaking of Sean what's with the kiss this morning before class? Are you guys back together?" Jay rolled his eyes as the two girls ventured off into the land of girl talk.

"I don't know. I mean what if he's just sticking around because of the babies? What if he doesn't want me?" Emma asked panicking.

"If he was sticking around for the kids would he be thinking about moving in with you?" Jay asked crushing his empty soda can in his hand. "Trust me he wants you about as much as he wants the car he's trying to get working."

"Moving in? What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Your step-dad asked him to move in. You didn't know?" he asked stealing one of Manny's french fries off of her tray.

Emma shook her head. "No. Um..I'll see you guys later." she said getting up and walking off.

Manny glared at her boyfriend. "What?" She just shook her head.

She saw him walking towards the cafeteria. "Hey Sean wait up!" she called walking over to him.

Sean must have heard her as he stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. "What do you want Ellie?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Sean cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For not telling you about Emma, lying to you." Ellie said. "I should've been there for you more instead of always out with Marco and everyone else. Your girlfriend kinda pointed out to me earlier that I was an ass."

Sean smirked slightly. "She's not my girlfriend just yet."

"Is it alright if I come get the rest of my stuff after school? I know Ash was supposed to do it but she has to meet up with Craig after school." Ellie asked him.

Sean nodded. "I've got something I have to do with Jay after but if you still have you're key go ahead."

Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Sean." She smirked into his shoulder when she saw Emma walk out of the cafe.

Emma walked to the Media Immersion room and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hey Em, what can I do for you?" Snake asked looking up from his computer monitor.

"I don't want Sean moving in. I don't want him there at all." she said sitting down next to his desk.

"Why not? It'd be easier on you guys once the babies are born." Snake said swiveling his chair around so he could look at her.

"Sean's not going to have anything to do with my babies." Emma said standing back up and walking out the door.

Snake just shook his head before going back to his work.

"So why are we doing this again?" Jay asked picking up a cd and looking at the track listing.

"Because I want Emma back and this is how I'm gonna do it." Sean sighed as he continued digging through the cds on the shelf.

"You can't just go up to her and ask her out? You have to do this whole huge romantic thing?" Sean glared at the other boy.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Manny." he challenged and Jay backed off. "Besides I want to do this for her. She deserves it."

"Whatever man. Hey is this it?" Jay asked him handing him one of the cds he found.

Sean scanned the track listing to make sure it had the song he was looking for. "Come on. Let's go I have to head over to my apartment before going over there." he said before heading to the checkout counter.

After he paid for the disk they headed out into the parking lot.

"What in the hell?!" Jay yelled. There in written in bright yellow paint on his windshield was the word 'killer'.

"Don't worry about it. We'll clean it off when we get to the apartment." Sean said getting into the passenger side.

Jay looked around the parking lot before climbing into his car.

Sean and Jay walked into his apartment to find Ashley and Ellie still there packing. He saw Ellie come out of his room carrying his stereo

"Ellie you shouldn't be carrying that. Think of the baby." Ashley scolded her taking it out of her arms.

"That ain't even hers!" Sean said going over to look it the boxes they had packed. Inside were most of his cd and movie collection. "Is this why you wanted to come over and get your stuff?!"

"What most of that stuff is mine." Ellie said in her defense.

Jay pulled out one of Sean's old car magazines. "Yea because you're just so into custom cars." he said flipping through the pages.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Well she deserves some of it for him leaving her while she's carrying his child."

Sean laughed coldly before turning to Ellie. "You haven't told her have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ellie glared at him.

Sean turned to Ashley. "She has you fooled. There is no baby, there never was. Now give me back my things, take hers, and get the hell out." Ashley looked over at Ellie who hung her head. She shook her head before walking out of he apartment. Ellie shot him one last dirty look before grabbing her bag and following the other girl.

After dinner Emma went down to her room. Sean was supposed to be there but he never showed up. As she pulled the curtain separating her room from the laundry room she heard the first strands of the song 'Just Jane'.

There standing in the middle of the room was Sean dressed in a white button up shirt with a tie around his neck holding a blood red rose with another couple dozen surrounding him. He had the lights turned out and everything was lit by candle light.

"I know I screwed up the last time." he spoke. "I know that I was an idiot and I wish I could have done things differently. But I love you more than you will ever know. Please give me one more chance to make it right. Give us one more chance. I won't break your heart again, Em. I promise you this on our childrens' lives." By the end of Sean's little speech he had Emma in tears until she remembered what she had seen earlier.

"What about Ellie? I saw you two in the hallway." she asked him.

"She was just trying to get back in my good graces. It lasted until I found her trying to swipe my stuff from the apartment." Sean placed a hand on her cheek. "Forget Ellie alright. Please Em, just give us a chance again."

She stared at him teary eyed before nodding. Sean smiling before pulling her into a kiss.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

About an hour later both of them were laying on her bed. Sean had one hand on her stomach rubbing it and occasionally feeling one of his kids kick his hand. Emma's head was on his shoulder and was half asleep.

"Were you going to tell me about Snake inviting you to live here?" Emma asked him quietly.

"I didn't know if you would want me to. Mr. S said you didn't when I talk to him this afternoon." he responded just as quiet.

Emma started lightly tracing shapes on his chest. "That was when I thought you were going to go back to Ellie."

"So now that we're back together can I move in?" he asked sleepily. Emma nodded against his chest as she closed her eyes.

Sean blew out the last candle and joined his new girlfriend in the land of sleep.

When Jay got to school the next morning the first thing he did was go to his locker. He had spent the night before trying to get the yellow paint off of his windshield. Luckily Sean hadn't asked any questions when he saw it.

He opened his locker to find a yellow feather hanging down from a string. In red written across it was the same word as on his car.

He ripped to down and threw it in the trash can beside his locker. There was no one who could know what had happened near the beginning of the school year.

Spinner came running up to him with the same thing in his hand. "Someone knows dude." he whispered sounding panicked.

Jay grabbed his shoulder and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Someone's just trying to mess with us, Spin. That's all. You getting freaked is exactly what they want."

"They can't find out, Jay. Jimmy will kill me if he finds out." he said fear filling his eyes.

"No one is going to find out alright." Jay let go of his friend's shoulder and let him head to his first period class. Jay turned back to his locker and saw Toby staring at him before the grade 10 walked off.

"Hey Mr. Simpson." Sean said walking into his homeroom class early.

Snake looked over at him. "Morning Sean. Sleep well last night?" he asked smiling slightly.

He noticed the slight blush on the boy's cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yea. I was wondering if your offer was still open." Sean asked him.

"So you made your decision then?" Snake asked swiveling in his chair.

Sean nodded. "Yea I have."

Snake grinned. "So when can you move in? I know you probably have to get things straightened out with your landlord."

"I have to work tonight but I can start bringing my stuff by tomorrow. I'll have everything straight with the landlord by Monday." Snake nodded and Sean took his seat as the rest of the class started to come in before the bell rang.

After school Jay walked out to his car. It would be a little bit before Manny came out because she had a meeting with the spirit squad.

He got inside the car and grabbed the long forgotten pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment. He lit one up and inhaled. It had been too long since he had last had his fix.

He got out of the car and noticed a piece of paper on his windshield. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing the piece of paper.

_Think your girlfriend would still love you if she knew what you did to me? Think you would be able to be around your friend's babies if she knew you were a murderer? And what about your best friend who lives with the guilt of my murder? What do you think he would do if he found out it was all your fault?_

Jay frowned as he read the note before crumpling it up. There was no way he was going to let this creep get to him. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Manny asked worried about him.

"Yea I'm fine, baby." he said smiling slightly before leaning down to kiss her.

Manny snarled up her nose as she backed away and Jay pouted. "No wonder you're jumpy. You started smoking again didn't you?"

Jay chuckled slightly. "You caught me. It was the last one though, I promise." he said has he slid his arm over her shoulders giving her a side ways hug. He spotted Toby again over by the fence.

He shook off the feeling he got from the boy before getting in his car.

Sean had just finished taking someone's order when he saw Ellie walk in. He rolled his eyes as she walked over to him.

"Ashley kicked me out you know." she said sitting down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Should have learned not to lie the first time." he said pouring his customer's drink.

"She told me to tell you that you can give all that stuff to Emma since neither her or myself will be using it anytime soon."

Sean sighed before turning to look at his ex-girlfriend. "Why did you even start all this in the first place?" he asked curious.

"I actually did think that I was, Sean. When I told you I was sure that I was." she told him playing with the rubber bands on her wrists.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came back from the doctor's then?" Sean asked as one of the other waiters took the order over to the table.

"Because I knew if I did you were going to go back to her. And I was right because you did. I just wanted to hold on a little bit longer." she said sadly.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to cut it again. "Are you going to leave us alone?" he asked her. "All the stress from all of this isn't good for her or our babies."

Ellie stood up. "I know and I'll leave you both alone. I really am sorry, Sean."

"Me too, Ellie." he said quietly. She nodded before leaving the restaurant. Sean sighed before getting back to work.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I love you guys! I am once again amazed at all the responce you guys have been giving me on this story. I have another story that I plan on writing as soon as I'm finished with this one. This time I'll be rewriting the season three episode 'Gangsta, Gangsta' my way. I hope you guys will check that out when I get it going. Any ways enough of my rambling. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 33**

Monday afternoon came around very quickly and soon Sean was moving into Emma's room at the Simpson/Nelson residence. As soon as school was over Snake and Sean went over to his apartment to grab all of his stuff.

It took them two trips to get everything from the apartment. They just finished bringing everything in and were now trying to bring Emma's bed upstairs so they could move the two twin beds down there.

Emma was sitting down at the table with Jack in his high chair next to her watching the two men. Spike was over at the stove working on dinner while Snake was busy helping Sean.

Sean tried pushing on the mattress again. "I don't remember it being so hard to move the last time." he said trying to get the mattress through the doorway.

"Snake why don't you just leave that bed down there?" Spike asked turning around to see the two of the struggling. She also caught the looks Emma and Sean sent each other when she said that. "Besides you two are not going to be doing anything like that right now while he is living here and you're not going to want to when your kids are two feet away."

Snake sighed before nodding. "Let's take it back down." Sean hid behind the mattress and hung his head before starting to make his way back down the stairs backwards.

"I haven't thanked you guys for letting me live with you." he said carrying it slowly back down the stairs.

"You're going to be the father of our grandkids and, even though you both are very young, I'm proud both of you are stepping up and are going to take care of them." Snake said as they finally got downstairs and put the bed back on the frame.

Sean smiled. "Thank you Mr. Simpson."

"While you're here you can call me Snake."

After they went downstairs Emma heard the phone ring. She stood up from her chair and answered the phone.

"Hello may I speak to Emma Nelson?" she heard the person on the other line say.

"This is her." she said wondering who was calling for her as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Emma, this is Marie from the adoption agency. I have found a couple that I think would be the perfect family for your babies. You are still considering it as an option correct?" the woman asked her.

Emma checked to make sure Sean hadn't come back up the stairs yet. "I haven't completely made my decision but I'd be interested in meeting them."

"Alright I'll get you a meeting set up. Will tomorrow be alright?" Marie asked her.

"Sure but it will have to be after school." Emma said quietly as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow." Marie said cheerfully before hanging up.

Emma sighed running a hand over her stomach as she put the phone back on the charger. Sean walked into the room and sat down beside her.

Sean smiled slightly as he leaned over and kissed her. "Who was on the phone?" he asked placing a hand over hers.

"Just Manny wanting to see what we were doing tonight." she lied. "I told her we were staying home and enjoying our first night living together."

Sean was about to lean over again to kiss her until Snake yelled for them to come eat dinner.

That night Jay and Manny went to hang out in the ravine for a while before going to see a movie. They hung out with some of Jay's friends and danced for a while before taking off.

They grabbed some ice cream before heading over to the theatre. They sat in the back of the theatre and didn't see too much of the movie due to spending the two hours wrapped up in each other. Thankfully the movie was one neither one of them really wanted to see.

Jay dropped her off back at home ten minutes before her curfew before heading home for the night. After he parked his car he grabbed the case of beer he had bought on the way home and headed up to his apartment.

As he put his key in the lock he noticed something stuck to his door. Whoever was doing this was getting on his nerves. He had found one other note over the weekend. He hadn't even bothered to read it before throwing it away.

He walked inside and put the beer in the fridge. He grabbed one of them and sat down on the sofa. He popped the top of the can and took a sip before unfolding the note.

_I see you didn't respond to my last attempt. You have until the end of the week to come clean or I'll do it for you. Wanna find out how well they take it before or after the whole school finds out?_

Jay growled before crumpling up the note. This little punk was messing with the wrong man. If he thought he was going to tell them about the prank he was insane. Tomorrow, he decided, he would find out who was doing all this and put an end to it.

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: For those of you that were reading 'One Degrassi Street' I am sorry but it is gone. As much as I would have loved to have written it, it just wasn't working the way I wanted. If anyone of you would like to take it though and do with it what I could just email me or say so in your review. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 34**

The next day at school Jay found Toby over by his locker. He walked over and grabbed the front of his shirt shoving him into the metal door.

"What do you think you're doing, trying to freak us out?" he growled quietly in the younger boy's ear.

"W.w.what are you talking about?" Toby asked fear visible in his eyes.

Jay pulled back a little bit. "You don't know what I'm talking about? But you're the one who's leaving all the notes, the feathers."

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know anything about any notes or feathers." Toby gulped hoping the older boy wouldn't hurt him.

Jay sneered and shoved the boy away from him. If it wasn't Toby than who could it be. He punched the locker angrily before storming off.

After school Emma hurried to her locker to grab the books she would need for her homework tonight after the meeting. She felt Sean come up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm supposed to meet Manny at the Dot."

Sean nodded. "Alright I've got a shift there later so maybe I'll see you guys there." He kissed her cheek before walking off.

Emma sighed before leaving the school and walking to the adoption agency. She got there and walked up to the front desk. Before she could speak Marie came out.

"Emma come on into my office. The couple is waiting." Emma nodded and followed the social worker into her office. She sat down at the small table across from the two of them.

"Emma this is Christopher and Hope Wilkins they are thinking about adopting your baby." Marie said introducing them. Emma raised an eyebrow before shaking their hands.

"We were told you were having a boy right?" Hope asked sitting back down in her chair.

Emma nodded again. "One boy, we're not sure what his sibling is just yet."

"Sibling?" Christopher asked. "We were told there was just one."

"No I'm actually having twins." Emma told them placing a hand on her belly.

Chris looked over at his wife. "Well we'd still like to adopt your son. We just don't have the time for two children right now." Hope said.

"I'd prefer them to stay together. I don't want them separated." Emma told them.

Marie spoke up. "We'll call you if she changes her mind." she told the possible adoptive parents. They nodded and walked out of the office. As soon as they were gone Marie turned to Emma.

"I thought you said they wanted to adopt both of them. I won't do it if they can't stay together." Emma said standing up.

"It's going to be very hard to get them both adopted out to the same parents." Marie told her sadly. "If you do this they are more than likely going to be split up."

"I won't do it unless you find a couple that wants both of them." Emma told the social worker before leaving.

After Sean got to work everyone showed up. It was the start of their afternoon rush. After about an hour it finally slowed down and he saw Jay and Manny walk through the door.

Sean raised an eyebrow. Emma had told him she was supposed to meet Manny here after school. He saw them sit down at one of the corner tables and went to take their order.

After he put their order into the cook he went back and sat down at their table. "Hey is Emma back at home?" Manny asked him. "I tried calling but she didn't answer."

"Emma told me she was supposed to meet you here right after school." Sean said confused.

Manny shook her head. "I had spirit squad after school."

"Maybe your girl's cheating on you." Jay said jokingly as one of the servers brought their food to the table. "After all if she'll cheat with you, she'll cheat on you."

Manny smacked his on the arm as Sean glared at him before going back behind the counter. Sean called back to his boss that he was going on his break before sitting down at one of the back tables. _Why would Emma lie to me? _he thought.

When Jay and Manny walked out to his car after they finished eating he found another note on his windshield. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_I see you've not heeded my warning. You spent the day harassing the only friend I had at Degrassi. Since you didn't tell them I guess I'll do it myself come Friday. See you there Jason._

"Are you alright?" Manny asked noticing the look on Jay's face.

Jay shook his head. "Yea I'm fine. Let's go. I've got something I want to show you."

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey all! For those of you interested I have the first chapter of my new story 'Gangsta Redux' ready to go and it will be posted as soon as this story is finished. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 35**

Thursday came and it was the day before the last day of school. Tomorrow all the grades from their final exams they had taken on Monday would be passed out. A bunch of the students had already started cleaning out their lockers.

"So are you ready for summer?" Manny asked. Emma and her were hanging out on the steps before the bell rang waiting on their boyfriends.

Emma groaned leaning back against the step behind her. "Not really. We're going up to Wasaga next month. I'm in no shape to be wearing a bathing suit."

"Sean actually agreed to that?" Manny asked her.

"He had to. It was Snake and Mom's idea. Besides they want to take Jack to the beach." Emma said as a red '78 Mustang pulled up in front of the school. Jay stepped out of the passenger side and closed the door as the driver popped the hood.

Emma's jaw almost dropped when she saw Sean get out of the driver's side and walk around to the front of the car. Manny and her traded looks before walking down to them.

Jay grinned as he slammed the hood back down after checking something underneath it. "She's purring like a kitten, man." Jay said. "You sure you don't wanna trade this for my civic?"

Sean laughed as he wiped some grease off of his hands. "No way in this world would I trade this baby for your car."

"So this is what you boys have been working on huh?" Emma asked smiling as she folded her arms.

Sean grinned over as his girlfriend. "This is our new car. No more having to bum rides off of Jay or Snake. Wanna go for a ride?" He took and started showing off the car to both of the girls.

Jay stood off to the side watching them. For the past few days he had been trying to figure how to tell them about what had happened before his stalker did. Looking at them he decided there was no way he could do it.

Tomorrow he would face the music but today he'd just enjoy being with his friends and the girl he loved.

For the rest of the day after school the four of them hung out together before Emma and Sean had to leave for her doctor's appointment.

"Well it looks like your baby boy's little brother or sister is still being shy." Dr. Ross said turning off the ultrasound machine. "Now what do you have planned for the summer?"

"Not much. We're going with my parents up to Wasaga Beach next month." Emma told her as she sat up on the table.

"Well try to take it easy as much as possible. You'll see to that won't you Sean?" Dr. Ross said smiling over at the boy as he nodded.

"Of course." he said as Emma got ready to go.

Dr. Ross smiled again and handed him the discharge papers. "I'll see you two next month."

After they got home Emma went into the kitchen to grab a snack while Sean went downstairs to their room. They were still getting things situated down there since he moved in and were getting ready to set up the crib Spike had given them to use since they had gotten an actual bed for Jack.

He was cleaning up the corner they were going to put it before going to look for his sweatshirt. He found it laying on the bed. When he picked it up he found the adoption pamphlet underneath it.

Sean furrowed his brow before he through the shirt into the closet and sat down on the bed. As he was looking at the information Emma's cell phone rang.

He answered it as he laid the pamphlet back down. "Hello?"

"Hello this is Marie from the Toronto Adoption Agency. Is Emma Nelson around by any chance?"

"No." He said wondering why the social worker was calling his girlfriend.

"Well can you tell her to call me back? I've found another couple that would like to talk to her bout adopting her babies." Sean agreed to have her call hem back and hung up. He picked up the paper and the cell phone before walking up stairs.

"Some lady named Marie called. She thinks she found someone who wants to adopt our babies." Sean said walking over to the table where Emma was sitting.

Emma looked at him surprised. "Sean."

"Were you going to tell me you put them up for adoption or was I supposed to find out when someone else took them home from the hospital?" he asked angrily.

Emma looked down at the table top. "I haven't made a decision yet. I was just considering it."

"You were considering giving up our kids?!" he yelled. "You can't just make this decision on your own, Em!"

Emma glared at her boyfriend. "It's my choice, Sean! At the time I wasn't ready to be a mother to twins!"

"So you just decided you didn't want them anymore?! You should have told me! I'm their father!" Sean shook his head. "I'm done." he said and stormed out the front door. Tears fell from Emma's eyes as she heard Sean's car take off.

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jay and Manny were in the front seat of his car making out before school started. She tried pulling away but Jay pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he muttered smiling slightly.

"We gotta get to class." she said in between kisses.

"Why? All we're gonna do is sit in the classrooms as the teachers hand out our grades and then clean our lockers. We don't have to go." Jay said cupping her cheek.

He was trying to postpone the inevitable. Today was the day his stalker would tell the school about what had happened and he would lose everything that mattered to him.

"We also get all of our friends to sign our yearbooks and some it will be the last time we see them all summer." Manny told him pouting.

"You're gonna make me go aren't you?" Jay sighed as his girlfriend nodded. Jay sighed again and grabbed her hand. "Before we go in I got something for you." he said reaching in his pocket.

She gasped as he opened the small jewelery box. "It's not an engagement ring." he told her. "It's a promise ring. I love you so much Manny. I promise you no matter what happens that will never change."

She teared up through his little speach as he slipped the little diamond band on her finger.

"I love you so much Jay." she said kissing him again and laying her forehead aginst his. Jay smiled slightly and stole one more kiss before they both headed into school for the last time before summer started.

Emma walked up to Sean who was over at his locker throwing his stuff into his backpack.

"I'm sorry." she told him. "You're right I should have told you I was thinking about having them adopted."

Sean ignored her as he zipped up his backpack. "Sean please say something." she pleaded.

He turned to face her. "What do you want me to say Em?" he asked angrily. "That I'm happy you don't want our kids?"

"I want you to say that you support me, Sean, no matter what decision I make." Emma told him.

Sean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I'll support you no matter what cause or decision you make Em." he said throwing the bag over his shoulder. "But not on this." With that he headed down to hall.

Sean and Jay were sitting in their shop class when the television they used for morning announcements came on.

"I warned the both of you. I told you this would happen." a distorted voice said as the screen turned black before showing the figure of someone. "How do the both of you live with yourselves knowing you took the life of one class mate and ruined the lives of who knows how many others."

Jay sunk down in his seat at the person continued. "There are two people in this school responcable for my death." Mr. Ehl tried turning it off.

"Why don't you take a bow Gavin, Jason. You deserve it." The screen turned off as Sean turned to his bestfriend.

"Jay that wasn't you and Spinner?" Sean asked him. Jay hung his head down in shame.

Sean jumped up from his seat. "You watched me suffer in guilt for months over killing Rick when it was really you all along?"

Jay sunk down lower as Principal Raditch appeared in the doorway with Spinner by his side as Sean punched Jay before he stormed out of class.

"Mr. Hogart come with me now." Jay held his jaw as he got up off the floor.

Ellie was sitting on the steps talking to Craig when Sean came storming down the steps.

"Sean where are you going? What's going on?" she called wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?!" he yelled turning around. "What's going on is yesterday I find out the mother of my babies doesn't want them and now I find out that my bestfriend let me live with the guilt of killing someone when it was them all along!"

Craig's jaw dropped. "Jay killed Rick?"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Sean."

He shook his head. "I'm going home." he said and got in his car before driving off.

Jay and Spinner walked out of Raditch's office. Jay headed off to clean out his locker and saw Alex standing next to it.

"Did you enjoy my little video?" she asked arms folded over her chest.

Jay glared at her. "That was you? Do you know what Manny's gonna do? You can clearly see what Sean did." Jay said pointing to the slowly developing bruise on his jaw. "Plus on top of that me and Spinner just got expelled."

"You got what you deserved Jay. You ruined Jimmy's life, Sean's, Emma's, mine. I just got revenge for all of us." Alex told him.

Jay glared at her as he opened his locker and threw his stuff into his backpack. "Well thank you so much Alex. You just ruined mine."

After the video aired Emma went to find Sean. She found Ellie standing next to his locker.

"Where's Sean?" Emma asked her.

Ellie looked over at her. "Sean went home."

"Thanks." Emma said and started to walk off.

"He didn't go back to your house, Emma!" Ellie called to her.

Emma turned arond and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Ellie laughed. "You think Sean would go back there after today?" she shook her head. "He went home. As in Wasaga Beach."

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: AW! You all rock! Sadly I think our journey is slowly coming to an end. Luckily I have a sequel all planned out and ready to go. Any way enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 37**

It had been a month since that day at Degrassi. A month since he had found out his best friend had betrayed him. Since his girlfriend had decided to get rid of the babies they had created. It had been a month since Sean had moved back in with his parents in Wasaga Beach.

When he had gotten there he almost left when his father accused him of running away from jail again. His mother stopped him from leaving and brought him inside. Afterwards he told his mother everything.

From the start of the school year and the shooting to cheating on Ellie to that last day he spent in Toronto. He had left out the fact that he had left behind the girl that was pregnant with his kids. After all it would matter any ways. They would never see them.

His boss from the Dot had been upset when he call while on the road and told him he was quitting. Luckily his boss seemed to understand and had given him a good recommendation.

He was now working at the surf shop with Tyler Bishop. The two of them had settled their differences very quickly once they had to start working together.

He was putting up one of the surf boards someone had rented when he heard someone behind him. "How much is it to rent one of those?"

"$35 an hour but since you're six months pregnant I'm not letting you." he said not turning around.

He heard the girl sigh. "Are you still mad at me?"

Sean scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Em? What are you doing here anyway?" he asked turning around.

"Mom and Snake wanted to bring Jack up here remember?" Emma asked him her hand on her rounded stomach. "We were going to come with them so you could tell your parents about us."

"There is no us." he said as he went to take care of one of the other customers.

"Did you tell them about their grandkids?" Emma asked him.

Sean finished helping the customer before turning back to her. "If I had kids I would have told them. But considering their going to be someone else's soon I didn't see the point."

Emma said and laid something down on the counter. "I went to the doctor again yesterday. We're having a little girl and little boy. I thought you would want to know." she said before walking back to where her family was.

Sean picked up what she had left behind and stared down at the picture of his son and daughter.

Tyler stood off to the side and watched everything go down. "Go home, man. I got this." he said slapping Sean on the back.

"Are you sure?" he asked the other boy. Tyler just nodded. Sean stared out where Snake was playing in the water with Jack while Emma and Spike watched. He sighed before walking home.

When he walked through the door he first went into his room to change out of his swimming trunks. Afterwards he went out into the small living room and found an old photo album his mom had.

He opened it up and found pictures of his older brother Tracker when he was a baby. As he flipped through the album he found baby pictures of himself. Those stopped at a picture of Tracker and himself when Sean was about five.

"Sean are you home?" his mother called from her bedroom.

"Yea Mom I'm in here." he called sitting the sonogram picture next to the one of him and Tracker.

"What do you have that old thing out for?" she asked coming to sit beside him and saw the black and white picture. "Sean."

Sean looked over at his mother. "Did you want us? Me and Tracker. Did you want us?" he asked her.

His mother gasped slightly and put her hand on her son's back. "Of course you both were wanted, Sean. I know we haven't been the best parents to the both of you but I promise you, you were wanted." she reassured him. "What brought this on?"

Sean sighed. "My girlfriend is pregnant with twins. She's giving them up for adoption after their born."

His mom wrapped her arms around him. "Why doesn't she want them, Mom?" he asked tearing up. "Why?" He asked as he started crying in his mother's arms as she held him tight.

"Come on Manny. Talk to me please!" Jay pleaded with his ex-girlfriend. He had seen her at the Dot and had tried to talk to her. She hadn't spoken to him in a month since she gave him back the promise ring he had given her after Alex had told the whole school about what had happened.

"What do you want me to say Jay? You caused Rick to bring that gun to school! Did you not see Sean or Emma afterwards?! They were wrecks Jay!" Manny yelled wishing he would give it up already. "And hello look at Jimmy! He's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"I know and I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't know Rick had brought a gun to school." Jay said in his defense.

"But it did Jay." Manny said shaking her head. "No matter what you do you can't take that back."

"You don't think I know that. Trust me if I knew it would have cost me my best friends and the girl I love I never would have done it."

"You did do it though Jay." Manny looked at him sadly. She started to walk off and he grabbed her arm to stop her. She quickly shoved it off and tuned to him one more time. "Don't touch me. Don't call me. Don't even try to talk to me because right now I don't want to know you."

Jay sighed as he watched her walk away from him. "Nice going Jay." he heard from behind him.

"Alex I don't have time for you right now." he said walking over to his car.

"How's it feel Jay? To know you've lost everything? Manny's never talking to you again, Sean moved back to Wasaga. You're all alone." Alex said folding her arms over her chest as she leaned against his car.

Jay glared at her. "Who's fault is that? You destroyed everything I had good going in my life Alex. Also in your little video you forgot to mention you were a part of that prank. Want me to tell Marco or how about Paige?" he asked angrily.

Alex glared back at him. "You wouldn't."

Jay smirked. "Try me." he said before getting in his car and speeding off leaving her in the dust.

**TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

A couple months after Emma's visit at the surf shop Sean was getting ready to go back to school. He gone to summer school whle he was working and had done well enough to get back the year he had lost. In a couple weeks he would be starting his senior year at Wasaga High.

After his little break down his mom had helped him come to see why Emma had chosen to do what she did. He still was against it but there was nothing he could do.

Not too long after Emma and her family visited Jay came up. He had stayed in Wasaga for about a month. After some major hostility Sean had forgiven him and Jay had told him everything that had been going on since he had left.

He had learned that it was Alex that had filmed that video and showed it that day. He also learned that Manny had left him and he had gotten expelled from Degrassi.

"So ready to go back to school?" Tyler asked him bringing him out of his thoughts. It had been a slow day today since most of the tourists had headed home already.

Sean laughed. "Of course not." he said and Tyler joined him in laugher for a moment.

"So are you going back to Toronto?" he asked.

Sean went to rearrange the body boards. "Why would I go back there?" he asked Tyler.

Tyler shrugged. "Isn't your girlfriend due soon? I thought you'd go back to see your kids."

Sean shook his head. "Why would I do that? She's giving them up."

"I just thought you'd go se them before she did. I know if they were my kids I'd want to see them before someone took them away." he said leaving Sean to his thoughts to go check in the jet ski someone had just returned.

"Hey Greenpiece!" Jay called to her when he saw her walk past him in the mall. She stopped and turned to him. "Whoa you look like you're ready to pop."

Emma glared at him. "Thank you Jay. As if I didn't already know that." she rolled her eyes and started to walk off.

"So shouldn't you be at home?" he asked falling in step with her.

"Not when I have to get stuff for school. Besides why do you care?" she asked him.

"Because you're carrying my best friend's kids and he'd kill me if I let anything happen to either of you."

Emma turned to glare at him. "Your best friend didn't seem to care about my babies the last time I saw him. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. Besides you know he cares about you. He's just a little pissed off. He'll get over it and come crawling back to you in no time." Jay told her.

"He's been gone for three months, Jay. School's starting soon. He's not coming home." she said tears filling her eyes. She felt pain in the stomach and almost doubled over.

"Greenpiece what's going on?" Jay asked slightly panicking.

Emma groaned and held her stomach. "Jay call 911 something's wrong." She yelled in pain as he dug out his cell phone. Jay gave the operator the directions and bent down to her level.

"It's all right. They're on their way." Jay told her. "Do you want me to call your mom?" Emma nodded and he stood up to make another phone call. As he hung up he saw her pass out.

"Emma? Emma! Wake up!"

When Sean got home his mom was sitting dinner down on the table. Since he had come home his parents had been amazing and had cleaned their act up.

"Hey Sean. How was work?" she asked him giving him a hug. He was still getting used to this new attitude she had with him.

"Work was work. Everyone's gone home for the summer." he said sitting down.

His dad came out of the garage with the phone in his hand. "There's someone on the phone for you, boy." Sean nodded and took the phone into his room.

When he walked back into the room the two of them looked over to find him as white as a ghost. "Sean, honey, what's wrong?" his mom asked him.

"Emma. She's in the hospital. I need to go back. I need to go now." Sean said and grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Sean wait!" his dad yelled causing him to stop. "I'll drive you don't need to right now." Sean nodded and soon they were on the road.

**TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: You all are awesome! I can't believe how well this story has done and its all thanks to you guys. It doesn't matter how good the writing is, a story only becomes a hit because people like you enjoy it. Right now I need your help with names for the two kids. I've almost decided on a name for their son but I still need suggestions. Again thank you all and enjoy!**

**Chapter 39**

A couple hours earlier Emma was sitting in the office waiting for Marie to come in. At the time Sean had left she hadn't made up her mind on whether or not she was keeping the babies. After the visit to Wasaga Beach and having to see Sean again and realizing he wasn't coming home she had decided.

If they could find a set of adoptive parents that would take both her baby boy and his sister then she would give them up. After all there was no way she could raise them on her own and there was no way she could bear to split them up. What if one day the one that got adopted found out and asked why she kept one but not the other?

She could never do that to her babies. This would be best for all of them. They would grow up in a good home and not have to worry about why their absentee father never comes to visit them while their mother has to finish high school.

She felt one of them kick her hand that was resting on her very round stomach as Marie came into the office and sat behind her desk. "How are you doing today?" she asked.

Emma smiled at the social worker. "I'm good I guess. I'm just ready for these two to be out already."

Marie chuckled before sobering up. "Well so far I haven't found a set of parents that want both of your babies. Most of them would be happy to have your son or daughter but not both."

"I thought you said that most parents wanted one of each." Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

Marie sighed. "Most do but not at the same time."

"So what happens if we haven't found someone by the time they're born? Do they come home with me?" Emma asked her. Marie shook her head.

"Since you signed that contract once they're born they will come back to the adoption center until someone does want them." Marie told her. "Any ways you're free to go. I'll call you if I find someone."

After she got done at the adoption center Emma went to the mall to pick up some last minute school supplies. She knew she never should have signed that contract. Now she wouldn't be able to keep her babies if they didn't find someone. Now she would have to give them up.

As she was walking she heard someone call her name. "Hey Greenpiece." she rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. She turned around and watched his eyes trail down to her stomach. "Whoa you look like you're ready to pop."

She turned around and glared at Jay. "Thank you Jay. As if I didn't already know that." she said angrily before walking off. It wasn't him she was angry at though, it was the situation she had gotten into.

"So shouldn't you be at home?" Jay asked as he started following her.

She shook her head. "Not when I have to get stuff for school. Besides why do you care?" she asked. Jay and her hadn't talked since the whole video thing.

"Because you're carrying my best friend's kids and he'd kill me if I let anything happen to either of you." Emma turned to glare at him.

"He's been gone for three months, Jay. School's starting soon. He's not coming home." she said tears filling her eyes. She almost doubled over as she felt a very sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Greenpiece what's going on?" she heard Jay panic.

Emma groaned in pain as she held her stomach. "Jay call 911 something's wrong." she screamed out in pain as he dialed the number. She heard him give the operator the directions to where they were before bending down beside her.

"It's all right. They're on the way." she heard Jay say as another wave of pain came over her. "Do you want me to call your mom?" She nodded and saw him stand up again before the world went dark.

"Jay what happened?" Spike asked running into the hospital with Snake and Manny following behind her.

"I don't know." he said running a hand through his hair. "I found her at the mall and was trying to get her to go home when she doubled over in pain. They aren't telling me anything and they keep asking for the father."

Manny looked over at Spike. "Should we call him?"

Spike shook her head. "Not until we know what's going on." She said as she saw a doctor wearing blue scrubs come out.

"Are all of you here for Ms. Nelson?" he asked.

"She's my daughter." Spike said walking over to the doctor. "Is she alright? What about the babies?"

The doctor sighed. "She went into premature labor brought on by stress. We did an emergency c-section and we got the boy out without any problems." the doctor told them and sighed again.

"The girl's lung are underdeveloped and her breathing stopped for a moment. We were able to get her breathing through a ventilator and if she makes it through the next couple of days she'll be just fine."

Jay put a hand on Manny's shoulder as tears came to her eyes. "What about Emma? Is she alright?" Spike asked as Snake stood behind her.

"Your daughter hemeraged during the surgery and she lost a lot of blood. She's currently unconscious. We can't do anything for her but wait for her to wake up on her own."

"Can we see her or the babies?" Snake asked as Spike started to cry.

The doctor looked over at him. "We're getting Ms. Nelson into a room right now. The babies are currently in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit."

"Thank you." Snake told him and the doctor nodded before walking off. Snake held his wife and looked over at Jay. "Jason call Sean now."

Jay nodded and went down the hall. He quickly dialed the number for Sean's parents' house. "Hello Mr. Cameron is Sean home?" he asked when his friend's dad picked up the phone. He put him on hold while he went to get him.

"Jay? What's going on?" he heard his best friend say.

"Sean you have to come back to Toronto. Something's wrong with Emma and the babies." Jay told him.

"What?!" he heard Sean yell surprised. "What's wrong with them Jay?"

Jay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She went into labor and they had to do a c-section. She's unconscious and your baby girl is on a ventilator. You need to get down here."

There for a minute he thought Sean hung up on him. "I'll be there in a hour." Before he could say anything else he heard the dial tone.

**TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know I'm get repetitive but again thank you all for reviewing and also for the name suggestions. They really helped alot. Hope you guys enjoy the new chaper.**

**Chapter 40**

Sean ran into the hospital with his father right on his heels. It had taken them longer than he would've liked to get there due to his father's driving. He ran up to the desk. "Can you tell me what room Emma Nelson is in?" he asked the secritary.

"Are you family?" she asked him.

"I'm her babies father." he told her.

She smiled sadly at him. "If you go down that hall there you'll find her family." Sean nodded and started walking in the direction she had pointed out. As he was walking he saw Jay and Snake sitting outside of one of the rooms.

Jay yawned and looked down the hallway. "Sean over here." Jay called to him.

"Is she okay? What about the babies?" Sean asked walking over to the two of them.

Snake placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's still unconscious right now. She hasn't woken up yet."

Sean took a deep breath. "What about the babies? Jay said one of them was having trouble breathing."

"She stopped breathing and they had to put her on a ventilator." Snake said. " Her lungs are underdeveloped and they said if she makes it through the next couple of days she'll be fine."

Sean sighed. "Can I see them?"

Jay stepped in. "Come on, I'll show you where they're at." Jay led him down to the neonatal intensive care unit. They walked inside and Jay led him over to the two incubators. "There they are man." he said looking down at the two small babies.

"Excuse me are you two supposed to be in here?" one of the nurses asked them seeing the two teenage boys in the room.

"I'm their father." Sean told her and the nurse nodded.

"If you would like you can put your hand through those holes right there." the nurse told him gesturing to the incubators. "Do you want to name them or do you want to wait for their mom to wake up?"

"I'll wait for their mom to wake up." he said sitting down in the chair between the incubators.

"I'll be outside." Jay said and left Sean in the room with his kids. Sean stared down at his baby boy. The boy was staring back at him with his little blue eyes that in time would probably look just like his father's.

Sean smiled at him as he put his hand through the hole and let his son grab his index finger. "Hey little buddy." he said quietly. "You and your baby sister decided to come early and scare the crap out of everyone huh?"

The little boy tightened his grip on Sean's finger. "Pretty strong already huh?" Sean smiled and eased his hand out of the boy's grip which caused him to fuss a bit. "Be right back buddy." he said turning his attention to the one that held his daughter.

Unlike her brother she had little wires hooked up to her going to different machines. She looked so small and her eyes were closed.

"Hey beautiful." he said quietly trying not to let the sight get to him. "You got to get better baby girl. Cause your mommy's gonna wanna see you when she wakes up and you're gonna be just fine when she does all right. We don't wanna worry her do we?"

"Hey son." Mr. Cameron said walking over to him. "Jay told me you were here and I thought you might want to go see Emma."

Sean turned his eyes away from his daughter. "Can you stay with them?" he asked. Mr. Cameron nodded and Sean walked out of the NICU. Jay was standing outside and both of them walked back to Emma's room.

Manny was sitting outside of the room when they walked up. As soon as she saw Sean she ran up and hugged him.

"How's she doing?" he asked her.

"She's not waking up." Manny said tearfully. "She has to wake up Sean."

"She will Manny." he said rubbing her back. "Where's Spike?"

Manny sniffled a little bit and let him go. "She's in there with Emma. She said to send you in as soon as you got here." Sean nodded and went inside the hospital room leaving Manny and Jay out in the hallway. Snake must have gone to get baby Jack from Joey's.

He walked in to see Spike sleeping in the chair next to the bed where Emma laid oblivious to everything that was going on. Sean found an extra chair and pulled it over to the other side of the bed.

"You know if you wanted me to come back you could've just called." he said quietly trying to ignore how small Emma looked in the hospital bed. "You've got to wake up, Em. We've got two gorgeous little babies that are gonna want to meet their mom."

He picked up her hand and held it in his own. "Come on Em. You can't leave us like this." he leaned over and place a kiss on her forehead as someone else came into the room.

"Sean they need you back at the NICU." his father said. "Something's wrong with your daughter."

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all for making the story so great. I never thought the little story I started one day on the road because I was bored would turn out like this. You all are amazing. Without all of you I would have ended this a while ago. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 41**

After Mr. Cameron came to get Sean he ran back down to the NICU to see everyone standing outside the room. "What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

One of the nurses came out to talk to them. "Your daughter's breathing stopped again and we had to resuscitate her." she told Sean. "Luckily we were about to get her breathing again. She has apnea." the nurse told him.

"What's that?" he asked worried about what was happening to his baby.

"Apnea causes premature babies to stop breathing and their skin turns slightly purple or blue like your daughter's did while your father was in there." she said. "Normally if you just reach in and rub their foot or hand, stimulate them just a bit, it will get them breathing again."

Sean breathed a slight sigh of relieve. "So is she going to be fine?"

"She should be just fine." she replied smiling before walking off.

Sean sighed closing his eyes. "I'm going to head back to Wasaga and get your mom alright." Mr. Cameron said quietly putting a hand on his youngest son's shoulder before leaving him there with his ex-girlfriend's family.

"Are you going to be okay, Sean?" Spike asked him. "I know this is a lot to come back home to. If you want you can go back to the house and rest a bit."

He shook his head. "I have to be here." With that he went into the room to be with the babies.

_She was walking through the green grass. She looked around the area she had woken up in. She remembered this place. She heard the music in the background and looked over underneath one of the trees away from all the festivities._

_"Who knew back then how quickly things would change?" she heard from behind her._

_"I though you were up in Wasaga." she said not turning around. It would hurt too much to look in his eyes again._

_"It's your dream. I'm where ever you want me to be." she heard him whisper as he put his hands on her shoulders as they watched a scene from their past play out._

_"Do you ever wish we could go back in time?" she asked leaning back against his chest._

_He started rubbing her shoulders. "Not really because then we wouldn't have our beautiful little babies. You've got to wake up, Em. They want to meet you." he said gesturing towards two small children she didn't remember being at her parents' wedding._

_"Wake up, Em."_

The next day Spike came back to the hospital after going home the night before while Sean and Jay stayed behind. Snake had to leave to prepare stuff for the open house before school started. She found Sean and Jay sitting outside Emma's hospital room. Jay was sipping a cup of coffee while Sean was sleeping on the small sofa.

"Morning Mrs. Nelson." Jay greeted gruffly when he saw her.

"Morning Jay. Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked him sitting in the chair beside him.

"Some Sean was up half the night making sure all three of them were alright." he said tiredly.

Spike put a hand on his back. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep." Jay nodded as he yawned getting up from the chair and going out to his car.

Spike looked over at the sleeping boy. She remembered how hard it had been having Emma at their age. She's just thankful she didn't have the same problems that they faced. Sean was going to be a much better father than Shane would have been.

She went over and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead before going into her daughter's room. She looked so small laying there in that bed.

"Hey Em. You've got everyone worried sick about you. Poor Sean was up all night making sure you and your babies were safe." Spike said sitting in the chair next to the bed. "They're beautiful Emma. You should see them. Your little girl's definitely going to be a little daddy's girl."

She sighed holding her daughter's hand in her own. "Come on baby girl wake up."

_She was sitting in on a park bench watching someone play with their children over by the swing set. She smiled as she watched who she assumed was the father push his daughter on the swings._

_Even from as far back as she was she could hear the little girl begging her daddy to push her higher._

_"That could be us one day you know if you come back to us." she heard the voice of the boy she loved say as he sat down beside her. "If you hadn't put them up for adoption any way. Maybe we'll have more one day though. Will you tell them about their brother and sister that are out there somewhere?"_

_She sighed. "I don't want to give them up. She made it sound like it would be so easy. I wish there was a way for us to keep them."_

_He shrugged. "Maybe there is." he said and disappeared as the little five year old boy came running up to her._

_"Mommy! Come play!" he said grabbing her hand and looking up at her with his little bright blue eyes._

_"Alright Mikey." Some how she already knew the little boy's name. The boy shrieked happily as he drug her over to where his sister and father had just gotten done playing on the swing._

_She watched as the man she realized was a slightly older version of her lover picked the little boy up in his arms and lifted him over his head._

_"You have to come back to us." she heard his voice again. "I'll show you why." he said taking her hand before the scene changed and they were no longer in the park. Now it looked like they were at someone's funeral. They watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and everyone except one young man leave the grave site._

_"He lost the girl he loved about three years ago. Now he's had to suffer another loss. He won't see you. Go up there and look at the markers." he disappeared again and she walked over to where the other man was standing._

_She was shocked when she looked down and saw her own name on the stone. She gasped and about broke down in tears when she saw the name on the smaller stone next to it._

_"That's why you have to come back." she was getting sick of him appearing out of nowhere. "Hold on to him, Em, as tight as you can. Now wake up!"_

She gasped as she opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the bright lights of the room. Then the constant beeping of the heart monitor. The final thing she noticed was the empty feeling in her stomach. For eight months there had been life in there and now there was nothing.

She looked over and saw her mom sitting in the chair next to the bed she was laying in reading a magazine. "Mom." she rasped as her throat was dry.

Spike must have heard her because she looked over at her. "Emma?"

"Water?" she rasped again.

Spike nodded and grabbed a cup with a straw in it that was sitting on the table and put it close enough to her lips. Emma drank most of it before leaning back against the pillow.

"I'll be back Em. I'm going to go get the doctor." Spike said and headed for the door.

"Mom? Are they alright? Are my babies ok?" she asked quietly.

Spike smiled at her. "They are both just fine Em. You can see them soon alright. Just let me get the doctor first." she said and walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the room Sean came rushing in and over to her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Never ever scare me like that again." he whispered into her ear.

**TBC...**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Not my best work or at least I think so. Well we're coming to an end on this fic the last chapter should be up within the next few days. The first chapter of the sequel should be up by the beginning of next week. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

The doctor came into the room and ushered everyone except for Spike out of the room. Sean was outside pacing when Manny and his parents came up to him.

"Sean what's going on?" Manny asked noticing his pacing.

Sean grinned as he saw her walking up to him. "She's awake Manny. She's awake."

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to see her." Manny said excited.

Sean shook his head. "The doctor's in there making sure she's okay." he told her. "Then he's going to let her go down and see the babies."

"Speaking of the babies. Are they okay? Where are they?" Sean's mother spoke up.

Sean smiled like the proud father he was. "They're fine. I'd take you to see them but I want her to see them first. She's their mom and she hasn't been able to see them since they were born."

She wrapped her arms around her son as the doctor came out of the room. "I'll send a nurse with a wheelchair and the two of you can go see your babies." the doctor told Sean before walking off.

About ten minutes later the nurse came back with the chair and got Emma situated before wheeling her down to the NICU. She left the two of them in the room and Sean pushed the chair over to the two incubators.

"They're so small." she said placing a hand on the one that held her sleeping baby boy before looking over at her little girl.

Sean placed a hand on her shoulder as he watched a tear fall from her eyes. "It's alright Emma. They're alright, you're alright."

"It's not going to be alright Sean." she said quietly. "I hadn't decided one the adoption thing until after you left. I don't want to give them up, Sean. Don't let her take them from us." she begged him.

"No one is going to take them from us. I promise Em." he said as one of the nurses came over to the couple.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Nelson." she said happily. "Now maybe Mr. Cameron will give these two a name."

Emma looked up at him. "You haven't named them yet?"

He shrugged. "I thought you wanted to name them. You were the one that carried them for eight months."

"That's sweet even if you have let our children go without names for the past day or so." she grinned up at him.

The nurse smiled at the two of them. "Do you have anything in mind?"

She looked at the boy and recalled one of the dreams she had while she was unconsious. "Michael. Michael Jason."

Sean raise an eyebrow. "You want to name him after Jay?"

"He was the one that called 911 and he got you back here." Emma told him. "Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there."

"Alright what about for this beautiful baby girl?" the nurse asked writing little Michael's name down.

Emma looked up at Sean who shrugged again. "Well there was a couple that I liked when I was looking through one of the books one day. Alyssa Madison."

"So we have little Michael Jason and Alyssa Madison Cameron." the nurse said writing it down on their birth certificates.

"Nelson-Cameron." Emma told her. She nodded and made the correction.

"Congratulations you two." she said before walking off.

Two weeks later Emma had been released from the hospital. She had been released about a week before but her and Sean spent most of their time at the hospital. Emma had been stressing out because she knew she would have to call he adoption center.

Little Alyssa had finally been able to be removed from the ventilator a couple days ago and was now breathing fine on her own. Both her and her brother had grown a lot and when they arrived at the hospital today they found out that they would be able to bring them home tomorrow.

They walked into the NICU and went over to the two incubators that held their kids. The nurse saw them walk in and went over to them. "So mom, dad ready to hold your babies for the first time?" They nodded as she opened the two incubators and picked up Alyssa before placing her in her mother's arms.

She squirmed just a bit as she got used to being held. As Emma sat down in the rocking chair that was near by the nurse took Michael from what had been his bed for the past two weeks and placed him in his father's arms.

"I'll leave you four alone." the nurse said and went back to her station. Sean held little Michael closer to him and went over to where Emma was rocking their daughter.

"I have an idea for how we can keep them." he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Tell you about it later." he said before standing back up.

Emma looked at him raising her eyebrow as she watched him with baby Michael.

As soon as they got back to the house Sean picked up the phone and called his dad. "Hey you remember that spare room back at the house? Do you think it would be big enough for two?" he asked. "Alright I'll be home in a couple of days."

**TBC...**

**A/N 2: BTW check out my new story 'Gangsta Redux'. What would have happened if things played out differently in Gangsta, Gangsta?**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all your support. I have one more chapter after this before I start on the sequel. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 43**

Sean and Emma came upstairs the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. "Morning guys do you want breakfast?" Snake asked turning around when he heard their footsteps. "I made pancakes."

Emma shook her head. "We got to get to the hospital. We're bringing Mike and Alyssa home today."

"She wants them home as soon as possible." Sean said as he grabbed one of the pancakes from the plate.

"Which means we have to get going. Bye Snake." she said grabbing his free hand and pulling him out to his car.

With Emma's pestering him to go faster they arrived at the hospital with in ten minutes. After they got out of the car she made him check the car seats once more to make sure they were in right.

After she was satisfied that the car seats were secure they went into the hospital and to the wing they had gotten very well acquainted with over the past two weeks.

"Morning guys." the nurse greeted them as they walked in. "Ready to take your little angels home?"

"Very much so." Emma said as they walked over to where one of the other nurse were getting them ready to go home.

The nurse smiled when she saw them. "Look who's here. There's mommy and daddy." she cooed as she picked up Alyssa and handed her to Sean.

"We're gonna miss these two." she said handing Michael to Emma. "But it's good that they're getting to go home. Bye little guys." she waved as they walked out of the NICU for the last time.

They got home about half an hour later thanks to Emma's constant complaining about driving too fast. Sean was convinced at one point he saw a turtle walk past them.

Anyways when they got to the house Sean opened the door while holding Mike's carrier in his other hand while she had Alyssa in her arms.

Emma walked in and saw everyone gathered in the living room with a hung banner above their heads. "Aw guys you didn't have to do this."

"We had to do something Em." Spike said going over to her daughter. "They're our first grandkids. Now let me see my little granddaughter." she said as her and Manny started cooing over Alyssa.

Jay grinned going over to his best friend and bending down. "How's my favorite little namesake? Have I mentioned how much I love you guys for naming your boy after me?" he said unbuckling Michael and taking him out of his carrier.

Sean glared at Emma as he sat the empty carrier by the door. "Remind me why his middle name is Jason again?" he whispered in her ear as he went into the kitchen. She chuckled slightly as she went back to her conversation with her mom and Manny.

About an hour later both babies had fallen asleep and Sean and Emma had taken them up to Jack's room to let them sleep. Jay was in the kitchen grabbing something to drink when Manny came into the room. "You've been great with Michael today." she said sitting down in one of the chairs.

He shrugged. "I like kids. Besides he's my nephew, Sean would kill me if I hurt either of them."

Manny sighed as she played with her hands. "I'm sorry about the way things ended between us." she noticed his back stiffened when she said that.

"Bummer times. I got over it." he said shrugging taking a drink out of his coke can. "Besides I'm getting out of this hell hole soon anyways."

"You're leaving?" Manny asked surprised.

Jay nodded. "I'm gonna go to a different school to finish up since I got kicked out of Degrassi. It's what's best for me."

Manny looked down at the table. "Would you stay if I told you I still love you?"

Jay sighed and leaned back against the sink. "I love you too. You know I do but this is something I have to do. It's something I never would have done if you hadn't given me the time of day."

Manny looked over at him. "We could always try a long distance relationship. Where are you moving to?"

While Manny and Jay were downstairs Emma and Sean were upstairs watching the twins sleep. "You are alright with what we're going to do right?" he asked her.

Emma sighed looking down at the twins. "It's better than trying to argue my way out of that contract or the other alternative. When are you going to do this?"

"In the morning." Sean told her.

"You'll come back though right every now and then?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course and you can come up there anytime you want."

She was silent for a moment before she looked away from the two lives they had created and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Sean placed a soft kiss on her lips as he wanted to savor the feeling. "I love you too."

**TBC...**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Well here we are after three months of all most non stop writing we've come to the end. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this and made it as great as it became. I never would have taken it this far without all the support from everyone. Thank you all so much and enjoy the final chapter of 'Secrets and Lies.'**

**Chapter 44**

Emma woke up the next morning and reached out an arm only to find that side of her bed cold. Sean had slept downstairs with her and the twins as Jay had taken the couch for the night.

She sat up and realized that the bassinettes Sean had set up last night were gone. It was then that she remembered what today was and what it brought with it.

She got dressed and went upstairs to see Snake, Jay and Sean sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Em." Snake said when he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." she said grabbing a cup of coffee. "Where are Mike and Alyssa?" she asked Sean.

"They're in Jack's playpen." Sean told her taking the last bite of his breakfast. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." he said getting up and going downstairs.

"You know he's gonna take good care of them. You don't have to worry." Jay told her.

She nodded somewhat sadly. "I know." she quietly responded before going into the living room.

About twenty minutes later Sean came in fresh out of his shower and found her sitting in the living room looking down at the two sleeping babies. "Are you alright?"

She sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. "They just came home and now I'm not going to see them again for three months, Sean. I'm not okay." she said tearing up.

Sean wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It's gonna be alright. Three months will go by fast and you'll be with us in Wasaga."

"Promise me you'll call everyday. Promise me you'll take care of them." she said holding him tight.

"I promise you, Em." he whispered as he felt tear drops on his shirt as he caught sight of the time on the clock. "I got to go."

"I love you." she whispered as she placed a kiss on his chin that had gotten a little fuzzy over the past few days before letting him go.

She helped him get Michael and Alyssa into their carriers and carried them out with the help of Sean while Jay finished putting his bags into the back of Sean's car.

"I'm not too late am I?" Manny asked walking up to them.

"Not yet." Sean told her before she hugged him.

"Take care of them and don't let Jay get into too much trouble alright?" she said into his sweatshirt.

"Of course and you're coming with Emma when you guys get out for winter break right?" he said as she nodded before letting him go and went over to Jay.

"I can't convince you to stay can I?" she asked him sadly.

Jay shook his head. "Told you before I gotta do this. Besides someone needs to be there so Sean doesn't screw up his kids." Sean heard this and rolled his eyes as him and Emma got Mike and Alyssa into their car seats.

Manny chuckled before putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to place her lips on his. "Bye Jay."

Jay smirked. "Bye Gorgeous." he said before getting in on the passenger side of the car.

"Be good for your daddy, Uncle Jay, Grandma, and Grandpa alright." Emma said as she strapped them in for the two hour car ride. "Mommy will see you soon." she said kissing both of them on their foreheads before closing the car door.

She turned around to face Sean. She didn't say anything, she just hugged him tight again. "It'll go by fast, they're not that far away and you have both my cell and my parents' house number." he said quietly.

She nodded and pulled him into one last kiss. She put every ounce of feeling she had for him into that kiss knowing it wasn't just her babies she spend the next few months missing.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered as they broke apart. He got in the car and started it up before pulling out of the Simpson/Nelson drive way. Manny held Emma as the two girls watched the loves of their lives drive away into the sun.

About half an hour into the ride Sean looked in his rearview mirror at the two sleeping babies. Who would have thought that almost a year ago that his world would now revolve around two people so small? Who would have thought that the results of the shooting and all the lies and secrets kept during that time would be so amazing?

He took one last look at them before turning his eyes back to the road as he smiled.

**The End**


	45. One Final Note

**One Final Note**

Once again thank you all for reading this. Any of you that have actually stuck with this since the first chapter you are amazing.

Huge shout out to Forever03. Thank you so much for letting my talk your ear off about this when you had abousoutly no clue what I was talking about and for not letting me end it when I wanted to. You are awesome.

Another huge shout out to Degrassigurlondeck16, Spinnerroxz16, XoPri24, Janny 4-ever, Qtpye123, MilitaryWife and everyone else that reviewed.

I am now off to work on 'Gangsta Redux' for those of you who are reading that and also on the sequel to this entitiled 'Truth or Consequences'. Below is a preview of the new story.

Once again thank you all so much.

- Lexxie Sparrow

**Truth or Consequences**

**Summery: **Set almost three years after the end of Secrets and Lies. It's been almost three years since Sean moved to Wasaga Beach with his and Emma's kids, baby Micheal and baby Alyssa, leaving Emma in Toronto. She has just finished her freshman year of college and has been in a new relationship for almost a year. None of her friends or her boyfriend know about her past. What happens when she gets a phone call one night that could change all of that?


End file.
